A Rooftop love affair
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Zoe and max are back together and things couldn't be better. But the only thing that bothers max is that Zoe says she isn't ready to go public, could this mean the end for max and Zoe? Now Zoe and Max are to be wed, will everything go to plan?
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday morning and the early morning winter sun shone through the small gap in the curtains. Zoe slowly shifted in bed, rolling over so she could reach her phone on the bedside table. 6:30 am she had just enough time to have a shower, get dressed and sort her hair and makeup out.

She'd just got out of the shower when her phone buzzed. "Hey beautiful, thank you so much for yesterday the balloon ride was brilliant not as brilliant as spending time with you was though" MJxxx. The thing she just couldn't quite get her head round was the fact that how could she a consultant have fallen head over heals in love with a porter. Not that it really mattered to her all she cared about was the fact that she had found someone who treated her like a princess and max made her so happy. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, only the best for you my prince" SMxxx

After replying to max she jumped into her car and made her way to the ED. She parked and after giving herself one last check in the mirror exited her car and headed for the doors.

Max who had been watching her from afar ran a little to catch up with Zoe cheekily hitting her bum in the process. She quickly spun round, and set her eyes upon max who was standing grinning behind her. "Will you stop that, it's inappropriate we are at work" Zoe warned, a smile creeping up the corner of her lips. "Yer whatever, I love you, you know" max replied.

"Yeah so you've said, I love you too" "Now go, before the others start to suspect something, don't fancy being the ED gossip just yet. Meet me on the roof at lunch" max obeyed, "I look forward to it" he said grinning like he'd just won the lottery.

He still couldn't believe that Zoe choose he of all people. He felt so privileged to have her she was his princess and nothing or no one could change that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, thank you for the reviews, so glad people liked it. I'll try and update a few times a week depending on how busy I am. Well hope you enjoy and please R&amp;R and suggestions are very welcome :)**

**Katie x**

For the rest of the morning work was slow, so max and zoe took a slightly early lunch. Max had slipped off to the shop to buy some chocolate for his girlfriend. He only had £3 left after splashing out on Zoe's valentines presents but he could go without alcohol for a week. After all she was worth every penny.

Zoe was already on the roof when max got up there she looked at he and said " what took you so long, it's lonely up here"

"Well I just had to get one last present for my Zoe" he replied.

"Ahh in that case I'll let you off. What did you get me"

"Well it's nothing special" "here" he said handing her the bar of chocolate.

"Thank you" Zoe said smiling. "Come here you." Max stepped closer closing the gap between them. No sooner had he moved her lips were locked on his. His hands moved down her back stoping at the top of her bum. He pulled her closer, savoring every second of their encounter. As they both withdrew their faces lit up. Neither had felt so happy and content in their lives. They were made for each other there was no doubting that.

Zoe opened her chocolate and broke some off for max. They stood eating chocolate,

Max's arm around Zoe watching over the hospital car park from the roof.

'If only we didn't have to sneak around' max thought.

"Zo"

"Yer"

"Do you think we could go back down there and just tell everyone that we are together"

"Max we have been through this. It's just not the right time."

"So when will it be the right time. I just want to let the whole world know just how much I love you"

"I'm sorry, you know that I have a reputation to up hold and if the ED find out I'm in a relationship with a porter who knows how that will effect it"

"So know your telling me that your reputation is worth more than our relationship"

"Max it's not like that"

"Well that's how it seems to me. I love you Zoe but I can't deal with us having to meet in secret." "I'm gonna go now let me know when you've made your decision. Either we tell the others this week or I'm afraid I can't see us going anywhere." Max began to walk back towards the door that lead to the stairs when Zoe shouted "Max. Max please listen to me."

"I'm sorry, I love you so much we can't let this break us."

"Zoe I've said my piece, the balls in your court." Max walked back to the ED. He's head was out of the clouds and reality had hit him hard. He couldn't believe that this could be then end of him and Zoe once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, thank you for the reviews. This week I'll be updating most days hopefully as I'm off school so have more time. I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry that it ends on a downer, but life's a roller coaster things are never as they seem.**

**Please R&amp;R and you suggestions for future chapters and always welcome. :)**

**Katie xx**

She put the chocolate in her pocket and then made her way back to the ED. She decided she needed time to think so sat in her office that she shared with connie the living breathing ice queen herself, even though recently they seemed to be getting on a lot better. As she started to work her way through the ever growing pile of admin her heart felt heavy and tears started to form in her eyes. She blinked quickly and opened her eyes wide in order to prevent any more tears. How could a person have such a profound affect on your ability to control your own emotions and make you feel so damn horrible for upsetting them. That's how Zoe felt about Max and she was sure that it was the same for him.

She hadn't meant to hurt him, but she had her career to think about and everyone knows that she lives for her work.

4 hours passed and her shift was due to end in half an hour, her pile of admin was now none extant so she picked up her phone. She so wanted to text Max to so she was sorry for being obnoxious, selfish and that she loved him but she couldn't bring herself to.

As her shift ended she gathered her coat and bag took the paperwork to reception and made a hasty exit. Little did she know that Max was watching her and the fact that she hadn't even tried to apologise made him feel all the more hurt. How could the person he'd die for not even try to make amends. He loved her more than words could ever say and yet she just walked out. 'She's trying to avoid the difficult conversation, when things get tough she runs. I don't know if I'll ever get her back, but God I love her I love her more than anything.' Max didn't quite know what to do, at the end of his shift he walked straight home in order to miss any awkward questions from his friends to why he looked like he'd been hit my ton of bricks.

This time he was sure Zoe had picked her work over him and he just had to deal with it. Life goes on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, so glad people liked it and don't worry it's not the end yet, got a few ideas for more chapters yet. I'll update more frequently this week as I'm on half term and have more time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&amp;R and any of your suggestions for future chapters are very welcome :)**

**Katie x**

3 days had passed and Zoe was overwhelmed with guilt and regret how could I be so selfish she thought. He loves me to the moon and aback yet I feel ashamed to even admit that we are together to our friends.

It was nearly 10 o'clock so she knew that she could have a break soon so she got out her phone and began to text Max 'can I meet you in your office in 10mins, I have so explaining to do"SMxxx

Back in the ED Max felt his phone buzz, he quickly read to text from Zoe and simply replied 'okay'. At this moment in time he didn't know quite how to feel, but he thought that the least he could do was to allow Zoe to give him an explanation and he thought hopefully he might be pleasantly surprised.

When Max got to his 'office' Zoe was already stirring on the little wooden table and she motioned for him to lock the door and then take a seat in the chair opposite. As he sat down she began,

"Look Max I'm not ashamed of you if that what you think. In fact I'm pretty much head over heals in love with you. So if telling the rest of the staff about our relationship is what I have to do so that I can be with you. Then that's exactly what I'm going to do. Max I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before and I'm not going to lose you over so stupid reputation."

"Oh Zoe, I love you too" he said whilst pressing his lips on hers "I don't know if I could have lived without you Zoe." And with that Zoe pulled Max on top of her and the kisses became more passionate, their hearts raced and their tongues got entangled. An atmosphere of love and desire filled the room, they were unbreakable and so deeply in love.

Max unzipped the back of her dress and she removed it from her shoulders so if fell down to her waist Max left a trail of kisses from her jaw all the way down to the top of her dress. Her breaths were sharp and rapid; all the tension and anger between them had subsided and now they had realized that you don't know what you've got until it's nearly gone.

Their clothes had made a few piles on the floor and their naked bodies were touching. Max's hands ran the length of her back tracing her spine whilst still kissing her neck. Zoe let out a moan and Max kissed her fast moving carefully back into her lips. As his lips met hers she tugged lightly at his hair. The kiss was deep and meaningful how could she ask for anything more fate had brought them together, they were soul mates and that was written in the stars.

More soon xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, not busy today and have had floods of inspiration so I've decided to post another chapter, so glad people liked the last ones. I'll update very soon I'm really enjoying writing this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&amp;R and any of your suggestions for future chapters are very welcome :)**

**Katie x**

Their trance was shattered when Zoe's pager went off. It was Connie.

"I've gotta go Max"

"Please stay 5 more minutes"

"I've really got to go, look I'll make it up to you later" she said prying herself from Max and began to collect her various items of clothing from the floor.

"Well before you go, can I say something"

She just had chance to ask"What" before Max had once again wrapped his arms around her and engulfed her lips with his. "Max... please ... let me... go" she managed to get out in between kisses.

"Okay okay don't get your knickers in a twist"

"I'm not wearing any" Zoe said as she checked the corridor for people. Giving Max one last peck on the lips before slipping out of the door. She stood outside the door and ran her fingers through her hair to flatten it and then smoothed out her dress.

On the other side of the door Max leant up against the door smiling to himself. 'Everything I've ever wished for has come true and I'm so lucky to love her' he thought to himself. Then he noticed something purple on the floor by the chair, he bent down to pick it up, and realised it was the pants Zoe had left behind, he picked them up and stuffed them in his pocket. They could come in useful later he thought a smirk creeping across his face.

The rest of their shifts went without much excitement. The ED had a steady stream of minor cases and Max only had a few elderly patients that he had to transfer to other wards. Zoe was just in the staff room making herself a cup of coffee as her patient was awaiting the results of a blood test. When her phone buzzed. It was Max 'So Spider-Man you said you'd make it up to me so here's how to start, meet me by the bench at the end of your shift. I have a surprise for you' MJxxx

'Well I'm sure I can mange that, I look forward to it' SMxxx

Little did Zoe know that Max's surprise wasn't quite the one she probably hoped for.

It was 7 pm and was pretty dark outside she walked over to the bench to see that Max was already seated. As she sat down she felt his shivering body next to hers so she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh public affection Dr Hanna"

"Don't sound so surprised, it's dark it's not like we can really be seen"

"I suppose"

"How long have you been sitting out here"

"About 10 minutes" (he'd been there just over an hour but she didn't need to know that)

"So this surprise it better be pretty impressive"

"Well now that would be telling. But first things first " he said whilst pulling out the pants that she had left behind earlier. " I think these belong to you" waving them at her.

"Oi you give them here." Snatching them out of his hand and shoving them into her coat pocket. Then she hit him playfully on the arm.

"Fancy coming back to the boat tonight ?"

"Yeah but won't Dylan mind"

"Oh forget about him, he's to wrapped up in his dog walking duties to even notice that your there."

"Okay then" Max replied. Zoe got up and began to walk towards her car.

"Coming Mary Jane"

Max stood up and skipped to catch up with Zoe. They got in the car and drove to the house boat. When they got there Dylan was no where in sight so Zoe let herself and Max in and lead him straight to her bedroom, shoving him down onto the bed and swiftly closing the door behind them.

Dylan arrived home from waking the dog 10 minutes later and was alarmed when he heard the rhythmic banging of a headboard coming from Zoe's room. 'Back to her old ways' he thought. Little did he know that Zoe had found someone that made her life complete.

Will their relationship be exposed by Dylan or will they tell their friends and colleagues in their own way?

More soon xx

please review, love reading them and I'll up date soon xx :)


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6, hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, got a few ideas for the future chapters, can't wait for you all to read them. Please R&amp;R and as always your suggestions are always welcome, and I'll try and incorporate them if I can.

Hope you enjoy this update.

Katie xx

Zoe had set her alarm for 5:30 am to allow time before Dylan woke up for Max to go home unnoticed. But even the most carefully thought out plans don't always go to plan. And unfortunately for Max and Zoe this was one of those sort of plans.

Dylan had woken up extra early as he hadn't cleaned the kitchen from dinner last night and it needed to be done before his shift that started at 7am. The alarm sounded and Zoe stirred, she nudged Max and he rolled over to face her.

"Morning beautiful" he said tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Come on you, get up and dressed Dylan will be up soon."

"Yeah yeah I know."

Zoe giggled and kissed Max and then pulled the cover off him and he let out a small yelp.

"Okay okay I'm getting up."

"Good, remember I love you"

"I love you too."

"Think I'm going to get up as well, could do with a shower this morning."

They both got up and Zoe had a shower, and then got dressed and did her hair and makeup.

"Want some breakfast"

"Go on then breads in the bread bin and the toaster just needs turning on at the plug."

"Okay"

Max opened the door and Dylan spun round and caught sight of Max standing outside Zoe's bedroom door.

"Morning umm..umm..." Dylan stuttered

"Max" Max said to him.

"Did you have fun last night with Zoe, certainly sounded like you did."

"Yeah it was very enjoyable."

"Max" Zoe called.

"Yes babe."

"Who are you talking to."

"Oh yeah about that, we may have a slight problem. You know you said that Dylan would be in bed still well let me put it simply. He's not."

"What!" She shouted quickly entering the kitchen and standing next to Max.

"Look Dylan I can explain."

"There's no need. It's none of my business."

"Oh okay then."

"But can you promise us something."

"Anything."

"Don't tell anyone, about me and Max."

"Okay sure, like I said none of business."

"Thank you."

Dylan went into his room to get ready for work. And that left Max and Zoe together in the kitchen.

"That was close." Max said to Zoe.

"Yes, but at least Dylan won't say anything to anyone and he sticks to his work."

"Good because I want people to find out from us and no one else."

"Well that's fine. But right now I think you better come here."

"Wells that an offer I can't refuse."

Max and Zoe stepped closer to one another and his arms slipped around her waist pulling her in further. Their heads tilted and then their lips met, both of them lost in the moment. Until they were rudely interrupted by Dylan 'cough'. "You two act like bloody teenagers." He said smiling for a brief second. Before leaving for work.

"We should leave soon as well. I better take you home so you can get changed."

"Would be wise, otherwise the others might get the idea that I'm a dirty stop out."

"Yeah, and that's light years away from the truth." Zoe said smiling. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too."

"Come on then let's get a move on."

More soon xx

Please review, any suggestions for improvements or suggestions for future chapters are always welcome. ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, so glad people like it so far. The big announcement will take place in a few chapters time. I'll update more frequently this week as I'm on half term and have more time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&amp;R and any of your suggestions for future chapters are very welcome :)**

**Katie xx**

Zoe dropped Max a street away from his house in order to avoid premature detection. As everyone knew full well that his stepsister Robyn was a gossip. Max got out the car and they said their goodbyes.

She sat for 15 minutes to finish doing her makeup after she was rudely interrupted by Dylan before she had time to finish. As she pulled away from the curb her phone buzzed in her bag.'that will have to wait till I get to work' she muttered to herself.

After all of a 10 minute journey she arrived at the hospital and parked her car. She reached over to her bag and felt around for her. She retrieved it and remembered that she still hasn't read the message from earlier.

"Hey beautiful. I'm not quite sure how you expect me to keep my eyes off you today that dress is mind blowing."MJxx

"Shut up you. Well gain some self control."SMxx

"If only I could. I love you by the way."MJxx

"Yeah yeah I know. I love too."SMxx

Zoe swung open the car door and put her heels on the floor, this was going to be a good day she could sense that Max wasn't going to leave her alone and yet she realised she the first time in forever that she was performing with that.

Max had been standing to the side of the ED doors watching Zoe, he loved everything about her. Her sense of humour, her eyes, her lips, her dedication to work and least we forget her bum. Zoe headed for the doors but she completely missed Max as she was busy checking her emails. So Max who was getting a little board, decided it was time for some fun. He let Zoe walk a few meters ahead and then he quickened his pace to catch her up and in process planting a hand on her bum. Zoe immediately spun on her heals.

"What are you doing? Anybody could have seen."

"Yeah but the didn't."

"This time."

Little did they know that Dylan had seen and was making his way over to them. "Like I said before like a pair of bloody teenagers."

"Dylan, oh hi. Was it really that obvious."

"To me yes but the others seemingly not."

"Okay then, I won't happen again, right Max."

"Well I'm not making any promises." He said grinning and walking off towards the staff room.

"You two better be careful if you don't want the whole department finding out."

"Yeah thanks Dylan I'm very aware of that fact."

Zoe left Dylan and walked into the office she and Connie had the pleasure of sharing. "Morning Connie."

"Morning. Oh and by the way those are yours." She said pointing to a large bunch of violets and red roses. "Seems as if you've got an admirer."

"So it does." She walked over and picked the flowers up. There was no note or card. Strange she thought. She took off her coat and hung it up. Fishing in the pockets for her phone. She felt something hard and rectangular. She pulled it out and realised it was the note to go with the flowers.

She opened the envelope and sat down at her desk to read it.

'Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Without you I don't know what to do.

Ps. I love you 3'

They were from Max they had to be. She had butterflies in her stomach, she'd never felt like this before. She was falling in love slowly and then all at once.

Could her life get anymore amazing.? He's so perfect and never fails to surprise her.

**Please review. There'll be more very soon xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, so glad people like it so far. The reviews are lovely, they keep me motivated to carry on writing. The big announcement will take place in a few chapters time. I'll update more frequently this week as I'm on half term and have more time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&amp;R and any of your suggestions for future chapters are very welcome :)**

**Katie xx**

The next morning Zoe woke up next to Max in the student house.

"Morning beautiful."

"What time is it" she said reaching over Max for her phone. After she grabbed it Max rolled her back over and positioned himself on top of her.

"I wasn't meant to stay all night."

"And yet you just couldn't drag yourself away."

"Max I've gotta to go before Robyn and lofty get up."

"Okay one minute. I just want to say something."

"What." A smile washed across her face.

"This." Leaning down to kiss her lips. At the point she just couldn't resist. She kissed him back and then rolled on top of him. This led to a passionate encounter. They were so lost in the moment, that at first they didn't notice when there was a knock on the door.

"Max. Max! The door." Zoe spoke in a whispered tone.

"Would you like tea and toast?" Robyn asked through the door.

"Umm yeah give me a minute."

Zoe began to panic, this was it she would be seen for sure.

"Zoe."

"Yeah."

"Get inside the wardrobe."

"Is there someone in there with you" Robyn asked excitedly.

"No" Max replied.

"Well I'm coming in then."

Zoe had had no time to hide so had to fling the cover over her head and snuggle into Max's chest.

"Good night" Robyn asked.

"Yeah it was go.." Zoe had pinched him. "It was amazing."

"Okay well we will leave you to it."

"That was lucky" Zoe exclaimed throwing the cover from her head.

"Well I thought you loved the danger."

"Yes I do but that was just a little to close for my likings."

Zoe got up and dressed. She had to sneak out of the house whilst Robyn and Lofty were in their rooms getting ready for work. She gave Max one last kiss before creeping down the stairs and out the front door. She got into her car and let out a sigh of relief. They really need to be more care she thought to herself.

She needed to make a quick trip back to the boat to get changed and do her hair and makeup. And to pick up her folders from the other day.

When she got to work Max was already outside in their smoking spot.

"Hello again you." Max said smiling.

"Hey. I'm in desperate need and a fag. Fancy joining me."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse." Giving her a cheeky smile.

She withdrew a cigarette from her packet. And then felt in her pocket for the lighter Max had given her for Christmas and had refuelled a couple of weeks ago. But she couldn't find it and she was as sure she had had it yesterday day. Never mind.

"Have you got a lighter I could borrow."

"Yer here you go." He tossed Zoe a lighter.

After they had both finished their cigarettes it was time for their shifts. They headed into the ED and went their separate ways. Zoe bumped into Tess who informed her that there was an RTC with 3 casualties on their way in and she would be needed in resus.

She put her bag and coat in the office and got her stethoscope from her locker before heading to help the rest of her team.

Meanwhile Robyn unknown to Zoe or Max had found the missing lighter by the front door. She knew straight away it was not Max's as he didn't have to money to afford one like it. So the only other person it could belong to was the result of Max's latest conquest. Unknown to her that the person was Zoe.

Tess passed Robyn whilst she was talking to Caleb about it.

"Robyn can I have a word."

"Yes Tess."

"What are you doing, there's patients that need your attention."

"Yer I was just asking Dr Knight if he knew who's lighter this was."

Tess took a long look at the lighter in Robyn's hand.

"That's Zoe's " Tess said finally.

"What!"

"Why did you want to know anyway."

"I found it by the front door this morning and I thought it belonged to Max's latest girlfriend."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"Are you thinking that my brother is sleeping with Zoe."

"Yep"

"Then yes I am."

Outside the ED. Zoe and Max were on a break.

"So do you fancy, meeting me in my office at lunch."

"Are you asking me to have sex on hospital premises."

"Now that would be inappropriate." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Okay then. I look forward to it. Our breaks over lets get back to work." Zoe said just before her pager went off.

Have Tess and Robyn uncovered Zoe and Max's secret relationship? All will be revealed.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter, so glad people like it so far. The reviews are lovely, thank you. The big announcement is drawing ever closer and will take place in just a few chapters time. I'll update more frequently this week as I'm on half term and have more time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&amp;R and any of your suggestions for future chapters are very welcome :)**

**Katie xx**

It was lunchtime for Zoe and Max and after an early conversation it seemed that she was once again spending it in Max's 'office' as he likes to call it.

She managed to slip out of the ED unnoticed and made her way the the cupboard. She knocked on the door before entering and there on the floor she saw Max and two McDonald's.

"Aww Max. This is well lovely I suppose."

"Glad you like it. Sit down before it gets cold."

They ate their lunch and cleared away. Max turned round to face Zoe.

"Zoe."

"Yeah."

"I love you so much do you think we could go back to the ED and tell everyone yet."

"Not yet but first you better come here." She said grabbing him by the shirt pulling him into her until her lips met his. His arms went around her waist and hugged her closer. Her arms made their way around his neck allowing herself to deepen the kiss. One thing led to another and soon their clothes were on the floor and they were making love. Until Max pushed her up against one of the shelves and as her moved her away from it, it came toppling down, it had narrowly missed them both.

Back down in the ED Robyn and Tess had both heard the loud thud and worked out it had come from Max's 'office'. They decided to go and investigate as no one had seen him in over an hour, just to make sure he hadn't been injured by what had fallen.

They stopped outside the cupboard and could here panicked voices coming from inside.

"Max I need to go now. What if someone comes to see what all the noise is about."

"Okay okay. Keep your hair on."

Zoe gave him one last kiss goodbye, unlocked the door and pulled the handle down. Tess and Robyn took a step back and were just as shocked to see Zoe as she was to see them.

"Zoe" Tess said.

"Oh shit. Max there may be a slight problem." She said as she opened the door again a little.

"What's wrong." He asked waking out of his 'office' and standing next to Zoe.

"Oh hi Robyn. Tess."

"Max OMG. I knew it." Said Robyn.

"Knew what?"

"That you have been shagging Zoe."

"How."

"I found this." Handing Max the lighter. And don't even try and tell me different as Tess has already told me that it's Zoe's."

"Okay okay." Zoe butted in.

"Yes I have been seeing Max but if you could just keep it to your selves as we, I mean I'm just not ready to become the ED gossip yet."

"Yes okay we understand."

"Good, now let's all get back to work before the others start to suspect something."

Will Robyn be able to keep her mouth closed all will everything come pouring out?

**Please review. There'll be more soon. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter, so glad people like it so far. The reviews are lovely, thank you. The big announcement is nearly upon us. I just hope it lives to your expectations. I'll update more frequently this week as I'm on half term and have more time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&amp;R and any of your suggestions for future chapters are very welcome :)**

**Katie xx**

It was Sunday morning and Max decided that to make up it up to Zoe after Tess and Robyn found out about them.

'Morning beautiful, fancy coming round to mine today. Got the house to ourselves."MJxx

"Oh have we now, I'll be over once I've got dressed."SMxx

Little did Zoe know that Max didn't for once just have sex on his mind. As today, spending time with Zoe was much more appealing.

She left the boat and drove to Max's. She got out of the car and for once she'd ditched the dresses and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She knocked on the door and a half naked Max answered. He was wearing trackies and an apron.

"What's going on."

"Well I thought we could spend the day baking."

"I'm liking your thinking."

Zoe stepped inside and Max took her coat.

"Come though."

"So what are we going to be making. And I have to warn you I'm a disastrous cook."

"Oh well I guess it's lucky for you I'm the complete opposite."

He got out a recipe book and let Zoe have a look thought. I think we should make shortbread, jam tarts and little chocolate chip muffins. Sounds good. I'll just get the all the ingredients out then.

They managed to make, 12 heart shaped shortbreads, 12 jam tarts and 12 muffins. As well as both being covered in floor themselves. It was the most fun Zoe had had in so long. What a great way to spend her day off.

The both got cleaned up and then Max said,

"You need to go home and get changed, not into something fancy just something comfortable but that you wouldn't mind to be seen out in."

"Okay, but why."

"Now that my dear is classified information."

Zoe obeyed and gave Max a kiss good bye. She got into her car and drove home.

She got back to the boat and let herself in as Dylan was working. She got in the shower, and began to wonder what her boyfriend, it still felt strange calling him that, had planned.

She went back into her bedroom , got dressed into another pair and jeans and the top she saves for special occasions. Then did her hair and makeup.

Her phone buzzed ' So beautiful, I bet your still trying to guess what I have planned."MJxx

"Yes I am."SMxx

"Well stop. Just meet me in the car at the end of my street at 7 pm I'll give you directions."MJxx

"Okay."SMxx

It was 6 o'clock so she finished getting ready and by that time it was time to go and get Max. She got in the car and drove off. When she got to the corner Max was already waiting for her and he was sporting a backpack. She couldn't quite get her head round what they could possibly be doing with a backpack.

Max got in next to her and told her to head for the little park at the edge of his estate.

When they got to the park. Zoe parked the car and the both got out.

"So are you gonna tell me what we are doing yet."

"Nope just go and find some flat grass."

"Okay." She began to walk off. "Will here do?"

"Perfect. Now stand back."

She watched as he pulled a picnic rug from the bag. Then he began to take sandwiches, fruit and the things they had baked earlier.

"Oh Max, this is gorgeous."

"A moonlit picnic for two. Would you care to join me."

"Definitely."

"I'm sorry that Tess and Robyn found out."

"Look Max it doesn't matter all I care about is that you and me are happy."

"I love you Zoe."

"I love you too."

"I hope your hungry."

"Starving."

"Good, let's eat."

They sat next to one other, eating and watching the night sky.

"This has been the best day in such a long time. Thank you Mr walker."

"No problem. Anything for you Dr Hanna."

He tilted her chin up and planted a kiss lovingly on her lips. She lay her head on his shoulder and carried on looking into the sky.

He turned his head and she lifted hers up to face him. Taking her face in his hands he spoke softly "Zoe your the most beautiful, intelligent and amazing doctor I've ever had the pleasure of being with. Promise me you'll never leave me again."

"Max I promise. I don't quite realise just how much I loved you until I no longer had you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that they both lay down on the rug, Zoe rested her head on Max's chest and she could hear the beat of his heart and feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. This was perfect, he was perfect and more importantly her life was perfect.

They just lay there for a long time, in a comfortable silence both of then just enjoying the others company.

"Do you want to come back to the boat tonight."

"I'd love to. The more time I get to spend with you the better. Can we take a detour to mine first so I can get some clothes."

"Yeah that's fine."

This no longer bothered Zoe as both Robyn and lofty knew about her and Max. Although Robyn had promised not to tell anyone she had sort of let it slip to lofty. Not that Zoe or Max really minded as it meant they could spend time at the student house without having to sneak around.

They packed up the picnic things and put them back into the backpack. Max helped Zoe up and they walked hand in hand back to the car. They got in and drove to Max's. When they got there Max quickly jumped out ran into the house and was back in the car within 5 minutes.

"That was fast."

"Well unlike you I don't have to carry round 10 tones and accessories and cosmetic products. It's not like you even need them as your soooo naturally beautiful."

"Shhh you."

She started the engine and before to long arrived at the house boat. Zoe got out and Max followed suit. Once they went into the boat she headed straight for her bedroom and dragged Max along behind her.

"Someone's keen."

"Well you've made this day perfect for me now it's my turn to repay you." She giggled as she shut the door. She reached for Max's top and pulled it over his head, then with her finger traced each abdominal muscle before pushing him onto the bed.

He reached up and took of Zoe's top and undid her bra before pulling her down on top of him.

Soon all their clothes were off and Max left a trail of kissed for Zoe's neck down to her stomach, this very quickly led to Max and Zoe making love.

When they had become to tired to continue Max rolled off Zoe and lay next to her.

He looked into her eyes and said "Zoe your the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you with all my heart. Goodnight beautiful."

"Aww Max. I love you too baby. Goodnight."

Giving him one last kiss before they both feel soundly asleep. Little did Zoe know tomorrow was going to be a day to remember.

What will tomorrow bring for the pair?

**_Next chapter is the lead up to the big announcement so keep reading :)_**

**Please review, there'll be more soon xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter, so glad people like it so far. This is the first part to the big announcement. Hence why it is so long. The reviews are lovely, thank you. The next chapter to will reveal all. I'll update more frequently this week as I'm on half term and have more time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&amp;R and any of your suggestions for future chapters are very welcome :)**

**Katie xx**

Today's the day Max thought as he got out of bed careful not to wake Zoe and she was on the later shift.

He gathered his clothes up and stuck out of her room and got dressed in the living room of the boat.

He left the boat house and walked into work.

Zoe who hadn't even stirred when Max had left woke up to the sound of her alarm. It was 11 and her shift was due to start at 2 so she got out of bed and jumped into the shower. When she got out there was a note and a bunch of flowers that had been left on her bed. Unknown to her Max had asked Dylan to leave them there for him this morning before he left for work.

The flowers were once again a bunch of violets and red roses. She picked up the not and began to read it.

'Morning beautiful, sorry I had to leave early this morning and didn't say goodbye. You looked too peaceful and I didn't want to wake you. When you get into work go straight to reception, Louise has something for you.

Love MJxx'

"Max." Zoe said out loud, I wonder what he's done wrong now. She sighed before getting dressed and then doing her hair and makeup. She locked up the boat and drove into work. When she arrived, she did like Max had told her too and went to reception to see Louise.

A little birdie told me that you have something for me. "Yes here" she said pulling out a box of milk tray and another note. "Not sure who they are from though there's no name."

"Okay, thanks Louise."

Zoe turned on her heels and walked to the office she shared with Connie. It was her lucky day, Connie was no where in sight. Yes she felt sorry for the poor woman as her daughter had moved to America and to say the least it had affected her rather more badly than she was letting on. But they still weren't the best of friends.

Zoe took off her coat and hung it up before putting her bag next to her desk and falling into her chair. She placed the chocolates on the desk and proceed to read the second note.

'I hope you liked the flowers and now you have chocolates too. I don't half spoil you but then again you're totally worth it. Now read this carefully go into resus and look under the bed on the right nearest to the doors.'

Love MJxx

She got up from her chair and headed for resus. What was Max playing at. She couldn't quite understand his reason for this.. Um well treasure hut I suppose.

She went into resus and just as the note had said under the bed an open packet of love hearts. "Well that's just great." She went to get one out when inside she saw a the pair of diamond earrings she had been looking at when she went into town with Max the other week. Then she saw another note. She read it.

'Only the best for my princess, I hope I got the right ones, pretty sure I did. Go and see honey she had the next part to this puzzle.

Don't give the best bits still a I come.

MJxx'

She couldn't even begin to imagine what else Max had planned. She was sure by now he must have ran out of ways to surprise her.

She had a patient deal with that had just come into cubicles so she sent off her bloods and then decided to pay Honey a visit.

"Ah Dr Hanna. Some mysterious person left theses for you." She said handing Zoe a note and a box tied with a ribbon. Zoe just looked at the box and Honey said "well aren't you gonna open it."

"Oh yeah." She untied the ribbon and lifted the lid, in side was a chocolate chip muffin.

"That's a strange thing to get someone." Honey commented.

"Yeah just a little. And thanks by the way."

"No problem."

Zoe walked back to her office and sat down to read the note.

'I really hope you like chocolate chip muffins, Big Mac sat on the first one so second time lucky. Now on your next break make your way out side to our smoking spot, there'll be something waiting."

This is getting ridiculous she thought. I'm not one to wait to see what something is I'm inquisitive by nature. But as she could see Max had tried so hard to make this perfect for her she decided to do as that note ahead told her. She went back to see her patient as she had just got her blood results back.

"You have a slightly high white blood cell count which could be a sign of infection, so I think it will be wise if we run a few more tests to see if we can determined the cause."

"Yes that's fine." Her patient replied.

2 hours passed and it was finally time for her first break. She made her way out of the ED and immediately saw an envelope stuck to the wall where her and Max usually smoked. On the envelope was written 'look behind the bench.'

She walked over to the bench and there behind it was a thin package. She picked it up and then sat on the bench to open it. Inside was a copy of 'The Fault in our Stars' on DVD. She had been telling Max for weeks that she really wanted to watch the film but had never got round to buying it.

She put the DVD on the bench next to her and read the note.

'Well now you can finally watch the film that you haven't stopped saying that you'd like to see. And hopefully I can watch it with you, I'm sure you won't mind. Now go back in and head for the staff room. There's something to warm you up waiting. As its a little nippy out.

MJxx'

She stood up and walked back into the ED and went into the staffroom. On the counter she notice and mug of what smelt like coffee. She stepped closer, and she saw that it was definitely coffee and it was still very warm. And by the side of the cup was yet another note. She picked it up and read it.

'Go back to your patient I think she's missing you and she also has something she needs to give to you. Don't forget to drink your coffee.

Love MJxx'

This whole thing was starting to become a little too suspicious for Zoe's liking. But Max had obviously planned it very carefully so she decided to go along with it. Sh left the staffroom and went back to her patient who was in cubicle 4.

"Some young man, asked me to give these two you." She said handing Zoe to matching envelopes. They were numbered one and two. She opened number one first and began to read it.

'Late at night i watch you,

Lying silently in your bed,

Your subconscious thoughts begin to,

Seep though otherwise wordless lips.

They fill the gaps between us,

Darling they keep us safe,

Until dawn is again upon us.

I love you my dear Zoe,

More than words could ever say,

Stay with me forever,

Never let me go.'

Max had done it again. She loved him more that any in the whole world. She then went on to open the second envelope. It was another note which read.

'I hope you liked the poem. I wrote it the last night once you had fallen asleep. Now once you have finished dealing with your patient, go back to your office and sit at your desk, there's a clue waiting for you.'

"Okay so where was I." Zoe said unlocking her iPad. "The second lot of tests have come back and confirm that you have urinary tract infection which Ties in with the lower abdominal pain and the need to urinate more frequently. But don't worry it's nothing a two week course of antibiotics won't sort."

"Thank you Dr Hanna."

"I'll get a nurse to sort out your prescription and then you're free to go."

Zoe left her patient and asked Rita to get the perception sorted. She went into her office and sat down. On her desk was another note and a small black box. She opened the box and inside was a single tee light. What could she possibly need with a tee light she thought to herself. She picked up the note and read it.

'So by now I expect that you're pretty confused with the whole situation. The tee light acts as a clue but if you can gather what I have planned your going to have to be a mind reader. This is nearly coming to an end, just have a quick look inside your coat pockets.

Love MJxx'

What could Max possible have planned?

**Please review. The big announcement is just a chapter away. There'll be more soon xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter, so glad people like it so far. This is the second part to the big announcement. The reviews are lovely, thank you. I'll update more frequently this week as I'm on half term and have more time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&amp;R and any of your suggestions for future chapters are very welcome :)**

**Katie xx**

Zoe stood up and put her hands into her pockets and just as the note had said there was an envelope in each one. She pulled them out and then sat back down. The envelopes where once again numbered 1 and 2. She opened the first envelope. And she pulled out two plane tickets. They were destined for Paris and dated for two weeks time.

"Oh My .. Why is he doing this."

Once she gotten over the initial shock she opened the second one.

And there inside was another note.

'So my darling, I hope your having a fantastic day, and don't worry I have already sorted out holiday forms you just need to sign yours. This trail is nearly over, put on your coat and take with you the tee light. Go and find Tess she has the final part of this hunt.

Zoe was still unsure of what the whole thing was about. Max really did go to extraordinary lengths to surprise her. She got of the chair and took her coat from the coat stand and slipped it on before placing the tee light in her pocket and leaving the office. She saw that Tess was in her office so knocked on the door.

"Come in. Ah Zoe its you, I suppose your here for this:" she said handing Zoe another black box and a note. Zoe took these and went into the staffroom. She opened the box and in side was a gold plated lighter. She read the note.

'This is final part of the trail, I hope you've had fun. Head for the roof now and bring the lighter too.'

This confused Zoe so much. She couldn't understand the roof why the roof. But if that's what Max wants her to do then that's what she's going to do. She begun to climb the stairs to the roof and began to wonder why the ED had been so quiet when she left. Must be shift change over she thought.

It was 10 pm and her shift was over when she got to the roof door and she suddenly became increasingly nervous. She pushed the handle down and from beyond the heard lots of sharp intakes of air. The door swung open and there in front of her where the ED staff and in among them was Max. He was standing next to and infinity sign made from tee lights. She noticed that there was gap in the side nearest her.

Max began to speak.

"Zoe, today has been such fun and now the moment is finally here."

"Max.."

"No shh. I love you Zoe and I just want the whole world to know it. Your beautiful, intelligent and just made of pure gold. Right now my life wouldn't have changed if I had never met you and I would still be the immature, dirty stop out I'd been for so long. But with you things felt different they felt right. You see that gap in the infinity sign, if you love me, you need to fill it with the one I gave you earlier."

Zoe reached into her pocket and pulled out the tee light and the lighter. She walked over and placed it in the gap and then lit it. Then she stepped over to Max.

"Max I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. And after I went away I saw that trying to distance myself from you no lessened my affections for you. You have mad my life complete."

"Good. I guess though some infinities and bigger that other infinities. But princess I hope that our infinity with be the biggest of all."

"I hope so too." She tilled her head up and kissed him softly on the lips. A round of applause broke out from the on lookers.

"I totally forgot they were there." Max whispered in Zoe ear.

"So did I."

Max decided it was time to address the crowd.

"Lady's and gentlemen, I would like to take this chance to inform you that there never was a digital individual." He turned to face zoe. "It's just you Zo, it's always been you. And I hope that today has finally shown you just how much you mean to be. This days has been the most perfect day to date. And I know that the gap between a porter and a consultant is as gaping as the age but I am in love with Zoe and she is with me." Pulling Zoe in closer and kissing her again he said " Dr Hanna you make my world complete. I love you by the way."

"I love you too."

Then from behind Max lofty appears holding Max's guitar.

"Zoe you know I love you right. Well I hope this proves just how much."

Max started playing and then started to sing

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do

And you know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Oh, yeah

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?

Baby I don't ever plan to find out

The more I look, the more I find the reasons why

You're the love of my life

You know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

And if I lost everything

In my heart it means nothing

'Cause I have you,

Girl, I have you

To get right down on bended knee

Nothing else would ever be better, better

That day when...

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Got me singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Got me singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Would you marry me, baby?

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah

When he had finished everyone was silent.

Zoe's face had lit up. Max looked her straight in the eye and took a little cubic box from his jacket pocket and opened it.

"Zoe Hanna will you do me the pleasure and becoming my wife." Sharp intakes of breath could be heard from around them.

"Max walker how could I ever refuse. Yes of course I'll marry you."

Zoe flung her arms around Max and they shared a passionate kiss. Everyone went wild. Max then placed the gold ring with a diamond rose into her finger.

"It's the only finger that has a blood that connects straight to the heart you know." Giving her a cheeky smile."

"I think this calls for a celebration." Noel shouted. "Pub everyone."

"Yeah" they all replied.

"Come on Max." Zoe said dragging him toward the door.

"Zoe just one minute I want to explain something."

"What."

"Well the treasure hunt had 10 notes right. The 10 note were to represent all of the months since our first kiss outside the pub. And there was 10 gifts to go with them."

And the ring is the 11th, and this is represents all of the many more months, years and decades I wish to spend with you."

"Oh Max. I'm truly speechless. Which as you know is rare for me."

"I love you Max more than anything." She placed her hands around his neck and his slipped around her waist.

"I'm never letting you go again. Ever." Max whispered into her ear.

"And I'm not letting you go either."

Noel had come back up to the roof to see what the hold up was.

"Guys are you.. Oh sorry am i interrupting."

"Yes but it doesn't matter. And yeah we are coming now." Zoe slipped her hand into Max's and their fingers intertwined.

"Let's go princess." He said gently kissing the side of her head."

What will their trip to Paris hold for Max and Zoe? They are more in love than ever and nothing's gonna stop them now.

The song Max sings is called 'Marry Me' by Jason Derulo

Here's the link to the official video ~ watch?v=zRCsZ5a3aCM

**Please review more soon xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter, so glad people like it so far. I hope you all enjoyed the big announcement. The reviews are lovely, thank you. I'll update more frequently this week as I'm on half term and have more time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&amp;R and any of your suggestions for future chapters are very welcome :)**

**Katie xx**

2 weeks later

The day had finally come. Zoe and Max would be in Paris in just 5 hours. They were both excited, it was their first holiday together and couldn't wait to get there. Max still wouldn't tell Zoe where they would be staying in Paris, it was all part of the surprise.

Zoe's alarm went off at 4 am. They had to be at the airport for 5:30 and she still had a few things left to pack.

"Ugh, Zoe what are you doing its too early yet."

"No it's not come on we need to be up and at it we only have an hour before we have to leave to get to the airport on time."

"Okay okay."

Zoe got out of bed and put on her clothes that she had left out the night before. Then did her hair and makeup. By this time Max was out of bed and was half dressed.

"I'm going to go make breakfast, could you put those things." Pointing to a pile on the chair in her room. "Into my suitcase."

"Of course anything for you darling."

"Thank you." Giving him a kiss and walking out of her room.

They ate breakfast and then Max went and got the cases and put them into Zoe's car. It was nearly 5 o'clock. Come on I'll just leave Dylan a note and then we can be off.

They both got into the car and were at the airport with half an hour. "Let's go and get checked in and then we can go and find a costa."

"Sounds good to me."

They were checked in and their were bags checked in too. And we're now sitting drinking coffee in Costa.

"The plane takes off at 6:30 so once we have finished these we will head for the departure lounge."

They got to the departure lounge and found some seats. It was just a few minutes later and they were ready to leave England behind and spend a week in Paris. They walked towards the plane and boarded it. They found their seats and Zoe had the window one.

"It won't be long, it's only an hour flight."

"I'm still going back to sleep, someone woke me up at ungodly hours of the morning."

"Well you'll be thanking me later, I'll make it up to you." She said and she gave him a flirty wink.

The plane took off and once they were in the sky Zoe rested her head on Max's shoulder and he rested his head in hers. Within minutes they were both fast asleep.

Their rest was short lived as they were awakened by the announcement to put seat belts on. Once they had landed and had gone through security, they found their suitcases and made for the airport doors.

Max got them a taxi and told the diver where to take them without Zoe over hearing. He wanted it to be a surprise for her. And if she heard she'd try and Google the place.

As the driver pulled up outside a villa Zoe's face was in disbelief.

"Max, this is beautiful."

They got out of the taxi and got their bags. Max took a leaflet from his pocket and handed it to Zoe.

It read

'Git-Le-coeur a villa in the heart of the city of love.'

'At the end of the road it 'Place Saint Michel' a perfect destination for couples with its romantic fountain.'

"Oh Max it's gorgeous."

"Just like you then."

Zoe put down her hand luggage and put her arms around Max's neck and his slipped around her waist. Their lips collided, they were inseparable. They let go of each other finally.

"Are you ready to see inside."

"Am I ever."

What excitement will Paris have to offer the happy couple? What else does Max have up his sleeve?

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter, thank you for all the lovely reviews. I love hearing from you. So here's Max and Zoe's first day in Paris hope you enjoy. **

**Please R&amp;R. I love you guys.**

**Katie xx**

Zoe and Max awoke, a stream of light had made its way through the gap in the curtains. It was their first full do in Paris and Max had the whole day planned.

They got up at 9:15 and got dressed and ready.

"So where are we going today?"

"Now that my darling is a secret. All I'm going to say is we are going into the city."

"Oh well that's a great help."

"I always aim to please."

They walked in to Paris and it was only a 20 minute walk and Zoe was finally wearing some sensible shoes. When they got nearer Max stop walking and turned to face Zoe.

"So today we are going to be climbing the Arc de Triomphe so I'm glad you decided to ditch the heals."

"Aww Max." She kissed him and the took his hand and they carried on walking.

When they got to the bottom of the Arc de Triomphe they stood still and Max pulled Zoe closer.

"Ready?"

"Yeah let's go do this."

They paid the entrance fee and then began to climb the monument.

Upon reaching the highest point they stood side by side and looked out across Paris. Max put his arm around Zoe's back and spun her slightly so he could see her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kissing him.

They took lots of pictures and then descended.

By the time they had reached the bottom it was 13:30.

"Time for lunch I'd say."

"What is it with you and food."

"Well what can I say I love it nearly as much as I love you. But you sorta seem to over take it."

"Oh shut up you. Come on then we're are we going."

"Follow me."

Max lead Zoe down a few streets. He finally stop outside a little cafe tucked in a remote part of the city. It had a few tables out in the street and inside it was on the old fashioned side but it was romantic. They picked a table and looked at the menu.

"Nows the time to practice your French."

"Very funny."

"Well you seem to know what your talking about."

"I only know the words that impress women."

"Oh you mean the ones that didn't work on me."

"Yeah those. So what do you want to eat?"

"Umm I think I'll have tomate et basilic pâtes. What about you?"

"I'll have un sandwich de poulet rôti et salade."

"Okay I'll go and order and get some drinks,

Do you want tea."

"Yeah."

Zoe ordered and then sat back down at the table. On the wall was an advertisement for the Paris annul couples ball.

"Max, look do you wanna go to this?"

"Have you seen me dance."

"No."

"Exactly, I'm atrocious."

"Come, I can't dance either, but it's an excuse to get dressed up and have a laugh."

"Okay then, when is it?"

"In two days."

"Well we will have to go shopping for clothes today as we are very busy tomorrow."

"Doing what."

"Now that is classified."

They are their food and made their way back into the heart of Paris. Zoe was window shopping all the way there so it took a little longer than it had the first time. Max just went along with it, they were on holiday there was no rush. Then he heard Zoe give a squeal of excitement.

"Zo what's up."

"Max Max look, isn't it beautiful."

"It's lovely but it would be gorgeous if you wearing it."

"Oh shut it you."

Hitting him on the chest.

"Should I get it."

"Definitely."

She ran into the shop and then 10 minutes later came out with the dress.

It was royal blue and had gems on the upper part and the skirt went out slightly. It was perfect.

A few shops down the road Max found a suit he liked and got a tie that matches Zoe's dress.

They then walked home and decided to have a relax in the hot tub with a glad of wine each.

"Thank you for a great day. This holiday is going to be one to remember."

"You can say that again, you ain't seen nothing yet."

What else does Max have planned? The ball is in a few chapters.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. Casually tonight so looking forward to it. **

**Please R&amp;R, love reading your thoughts.**

**I love you guys:)**

**More soon **

**Katie xx**

A new day dawned on Paris and Max and Zoe we're going to do some more exploring of the city. Max had everything planned.

I'm

By 11 they were already to go. Max had made them a picnic for tea and they had eaten lunch a bit early as the had not ate breakfast. They left their accommodation and made the short walk into Paris.

"So Max what's today's plan."

"Well I thought, we could visit the Eiffel Tower and then have the picnic after."

"Sounds perfect."

They got to Eiffel Tower and started to climb. Zoe turned round to Max half way up.

"You know that the ED knows now, why did you go to so much effort."

"Well carry on walking I'll explain as we go."

"Alright."

"Well, I wanted to show people just how serious we were about each other. You know what that lot are like. I just didn't want them assuming it was just a casual fling. I needed a way to show them and to prove to you that your the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you Zoe."

"Max, I love you more."

"No I love you more."

"No I love you more."

By this time they had reached the top of the Eiffel Tower. They stopped walking a looked at each other.

"Without you I'd be nothing."

" I still can't believe you asked me to you on the roof of the hospital."

"Well I had to make it memorable."

"Well I doubt anyone's gonna forget that in a while."

"Exactly, it's a bit of a rooftop love affair."

"Indeed."

He bent his head and kissed her. They took some photos and had a drink in the little bar.

"Here's to a good life."

They then made their way back down to the ground and it was 4 o'clock.

"Wow we were up there a long time."

"Well we were having fun so it wasn't wasted."

"Yeah your right."

"Did you just say I was right!"

"Yeah."

"I never thought I'd see the day, when Zoe Hanna told me I was right."

"Oh shut up you."

"Shall we eat."

"That's an excellent idea."

"Where are we gonna sit."

"It's called the champ du Mars, it's just over there, the guide says its just in front of the Eiffel Tower."

"Sounds perfect."

They found a spot and laid out the rug and then sat down to enjoy a feast of sandwiches, cakes, biscuits and warm coffee.

"Thank you for yet another great day, I don't think I ever want to leave."

"Yeah right, you'd miss work too much."

"Very true."

"Oh remember it's the Paris annul ball tomorrow. That's gonna be a ball."

"Will you ever grow up?"

"Should I lie and say yes."

"Honesty is the best policy."

"Then no."

"I shouldn't except anything less Mr walker"

"Well that's why you love me."

"Now whatever gave you that idea."

Max lay down and Zoe lay down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head and then they lay watching the Paris sun slowly begin to set.

Tomorrow is the annul ball, what else does Max have planned for his wife to be :)

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**Please review :)**

**I'll update as soon as I have time, not always gonna be possible with school staring again :)**

**Katie xx**

The day of the Paris annual ball was upon and both Max and Zoe were dead excited. It was being held at the Le Grand Luxury Hotel from 6 till 11.

For the morning they decided it would be fun to just stay at the villa and use the hot tub. They had breakfast and then put on there swim wear and hoped in.

Time seemed to fly bye. It was 3pm and Max had booked a meal for 4.

"Zo come we need to get ready."

"I know I need time but I don't need nearly 3 hours."

"Oh no, I've booked a table for a early tea."

"Oh Max." Kissing him.

"What, I'm going to spoil you forever now you better get used to it."

"Okay, where are we going."

"Now that would be telling."

"Will you stop this."

"Well it's not a surprise if I tell you."

"Okay okay."

They got out of the hot tub and went to get dressed. They decided on smart yet casual.

Zoe had one of her figure hugging dresses on and Max had smart trousers and a shirt but no tie.

Once they were both ready and Zoe had stopped messing with her hair they set off into Paris. Max lead Zoe to a place called Rue du Foubourg Saint-Ahtoine. It had tables for two stretching down a hidden ally. It was a lady and the tramp dinner in Paris itself.

"Max it's gorgeous."

"I thought you might like it. And you can't get anymore romantic than lady and the tramp. That film is just romance to a tee."

"Oh sh you. Come here." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. Their lips collided.

"Shall we get a table."

"That would be most wonderful."

Max pulled a chair out for Zoe and she sat down.

"Why thank you sir."

"You're most welcome my lady."

Then took his seat opposite. They ordered spaghetti bolognese and champagne.

The waiter came out with the champagne. He poured them both a glass and said

"For you my dears we have bottled all the stars tonight."

After he had gone and their food had arrived they began to eat. The tried and failed many times to recreate the lady and the tramp moment.

But then they tried one last time and managed to eat the spaghetti and it ended with them kissing. They then finished their meals having felt they had accomplished something.

By the time they had walked back to the villa is was pushing on for 5:30.

"come on we need to get ready and quickly, the ball starts in half an hour."

"well it's always good to be fashionably late. It's what we do best."

"Speak for yourself." Zoe smiled.

They got into their ball outfits and Zoe redid her hair and makeup.

"Max I'm ready she called down to him."

"Okay I'll just put my shoes on and then we can go."

They decided to get a taxi to the hotel as Zoe said she wasn't waking in her new heals.

They arrived outside the hotel and it really was grand. The marble staircase that led to the wooden castle like doors. They were lead inside and to the right. They entered the ballroom. The dance floor was already half full. The seats were read velvet and gold. The chandler was dazzling. It was gold and sparkled in the light.

"Can I have this dance." Max held out his hand to Zoe.

"Yes." She took his hand and led her to the dance floor. He spun her round and pulled her in close. Their bodies were touching and Max's hand was resting on Zoe's lower back. He kissed her and she kissed him back.

The night seemed to blur into one. They had both consumed enough alcohol to fill a mini bar and had spent all night dancing. As the night drew to a close Max and Zoe got a taxi home.

"Thank you for a wonderful night." Zoe slurred.

"No thank you for coming with me. You look amazing by the way."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Always good to know."

They got back to the villa and Max opened the door as he was the one who had had less to drink. They

Took off their outfits and snugged on the sofa with a blanket.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Night."

Zoe lay on Max's chest and was asleep within seconds.

"I hope you sleep well princess, tomorrow is a busy day again." Max whispered to a sleeping Zoe.

What does Max have planned for tomorrow?

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx **

**Updates won't be as regular now as I'm back at school as of Monday, I'll try to post more at least twice a week:) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Was going to update yesterday but school got in the way, not the worlds greatest first day of a new half term. So here it is now, I'll update soon as I can. Please review alway appreciate your opinions.**

**Katie xxx**

As morning came again Max and Zoe awoke. He rolled over and kiss her forehead.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning. I need a shower. You joining."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse."

They finally finished in the shower after 40 minutes.

"Now that was one heck of a shower."

"Well you didn't say no."

"True. But when I'm with you my common sense seems to just disappear."

"That's not really a bad thing."

"I suppose." She pulled him towards her and their lips touched.

"Time to get ready, I have things planned."

"Max, not again."

"Yep again. Come on today's slightly different."

"In what way, well some of it takes place after dark."

"We aren't going to some haunted house are we."

"No no I'm not that horrible."

"Max!"

"Yes Zoe darling."

"Oh shut it . Let's just get ready."

They both got ready and Max called them a taxi.

"Today princess we are heading to Le Mur Des Je T'amie."

"Wheres that?"

"All in good time."

They got in the taxi and Max showed the diver the place on his phone.

The stopped just down the road from the attraction. Max paid and they got out.

Max took Zoe's hand in his and led her down the road. They got to the Abesses metro stop and went into the Luxembourg gardens.

"Just round here now. I give you the wall of 'I love you's'"

"Max this is amazing."

"Thought you might like it."

"Definitely."

"It's the woulda I love you in every different language."

"Aww Max well I love you." He turned to face her and kissed.

"Shall we go to the little cafe over there and get a drink and something to eat."

"That would be lovely."

They sat at a little table and a waitress brought them a bottle of red wine and cheesy nachos.

Max poured Zoe a glass of wine and then himself.

"I don't ever wanna go home."

"How come, wouldn't you miss work too much."

"True. But everything's so perfect here. I've got you, and Paris is just the romantic heart of the world. There really isn't anywhere else I'd rather be."

"We have to go home."

"I know I'm just fantasising. And anyhow, we have to go back we have a wedding to organise."

"Oh yes how could you forget."

They finished their drinks and food and headed back to the villa. They slumped on the sofa and Zoe relaxed onto Max.

"How about a Chinese and film for this evening before we hit the night."

"Sounds great."

"Well there's a takeaway just down the road I'll ring and order what do you want."

"Chicken fried rice and prawn crackers."

"Okay."

Max rang and 10 minutes late the food was at their door. They sat down and put on P.S I love you.

By the time the film ended the plates were on the floor and they were both lying on the sofa Max's arms wrapped around Zoe.

"Come on you sorry to disturb you but we have somewhere to be in 1 hour. And by the way you might need something warmer than that."

"Okay." Zoe went up to get changed and came back down in jeans and a coat.

"Perfect. Let's go."

He led her to the River Seine.

She looked out across the water and saw river boats.

"Max are we going on one of those."

"Might be."

"Omg I love you." Kissing him.

"Wellcome to the Beateau Mouches boat ride. Welcome aboard." The man on the riverside.

"Thank you." Max and Zoe replied.

Max and Zoe stepped aboard. The gentle glow from the street lamps along the riverside lighting the path.

"Max this is more than I've ever wished for. A night on a boat ride with the love of my life. It perfect thank you."

"Well that's no problem only the best for you princess."

And with that they began to move slowly down stream. Passes all the French cafés and shops. It was beautiful. Zoe stood in Max's arms as they took in their surroundings.

Only 2 more days left in Paris. What does Max have in store.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a little short, got loads of school work I need to do but I also wanted to update for you guys. Hope you enjoy this part, please review love hearing from you. :)**

**Katie xx**

Today was their second from last day in Paris before returning to reality and wedding planning.

It was late in the morning and they had just had breakfast in a little cafe on the outskirts of the city. They caught a bus back into Paris and Max was taking Zoe somewhere again.

"So where to now."

"Well it's pretty, but not all the exciting."

"Well that helps."

"Just follow me and I'll take you there"

"Okay, I'm following." Max took her hand and they made their way to the waterfalls hidden in the depths of the city of love.

As they drew closer the sounds of falling water rang out. The gentle gush as it fell over the rocks and down the bank. They walked closer and then in view came the magnificent wall of cascading liquid. It shone brightly in the early spring sun.

"Max it's beautiful."

"Well just like you then."

"Stop it, you never get anything like this in Holby. Can't believe we have to go back in a few days."

"It's still a few days, let's make the most of it."

Max took a blanket out of the bag he had been carrying and laid it down.

"Lunch, princess."

"Aww, I'm so hungry."

Max opened the bag again and took out some sandwiches, small love heart sponge cakes with red buttercream icing, a fruit salad and a bottle of Paris' finest champagne.

"Oh Max." She said pulling his top priority I bring him closer and kissed him.

"What the hell would I do without you."

"Starve."

"Very true, when did you have time to do all this."

"After the boat ride, when we got home you fell straight to sleep so I made the use of the time."

"Did you sleep last night"

"Of course."

"Good."she kissed him again.

"Can I eat now, you've stopped being overly concerned for my wellbeing."

"Of corse." Max kissed Zoe

"Thank you."

They sat just a few meters from the waterfall and watched it glisten whilst they ate.

Once the food had all near enough gone they packed it up and sat on a rock with champagne glasses in hand. Max's free arm was around Zoe and her head neatly tucked into his neck. They sat in a comfortable silence just making the most of the company of the other. Little did Zoe know that Max had one last big surprise for her tomorrow. Something she had been talking about doing since he first met her, her dream was going to come true even if it was a few years too late.

Max's final surprise tomorrow :)

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took a little long than I first anticipated I had to do a lot of research into the place as I've never actually been so sorry if something are not true to life. **

**Please read and review, I love hearing from you. Love you all:)**

**Katie xx**

This was the day Max had been planning since getting to Paris. In all fairness he was more excited about telling Zoe then the activity itself.

Max rolled over and tucked the loose strand of Zoe's hair behind her ear. Her eyes flickered open and saw Max looking down on her.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning, what time is it."

"It's only 9:30."

"Then why are you waking me up."

"Well now that would be telling. It's our last day in Paris so I'm making sure it's extra special."

"Max..."

"Zoe.. Look I don't care what you say, this holiday was my way of showing you just how much I love you. Now let's get ready we have somewhere to be."

They both showered and got dressed. Max did Zoe's hair whilst she did her makeup.

It was 10:30 and Max knew that the park opened at 11 so they got a taxi.

As the neared Disney land, Zoe began to catch on, the signs became larger and the writing bolder.

"Max."

"Yess."

"Please tell me, you haven't got tickets to Disney land."

"Now that darling I can't."

"Oh Max, I love you." She flung her arms around he's neck and kissed him. The taxi driver saw this in the mirror and smiled to himself.

They arrived at the park and paid the taxi driver and walked hand in hand to the ticket office. They had pre booked tickets so avoided the queues. They got handed a map and an information leaflet by a overly happy member of staff.

Zoe took the map of Max and opened it out and began to look for an attraction of interest.

"Can we go to the Gallery of Sleeping Beauty Castle. I've always loved that film since I was a little girl."

"Of course, anything for my princess. As long as you promise not to run off with any other prince."

"Now that I can't."

They made their way to the entrance to the castle following the map. Zoe had to take control as they found that Max was crap with directions and managed to take them to say way at least 3 times. They queue was pretty small and they were soon entering the walk through maze of stain glass windows and royal tapestries.

"It's beautiful. It's almost like being in the film itself."

"I have to agree it is quite magical."

They walked through taking a number of photos. At points Zoe got a little over excited but Max didn't really mind he loved the fact for was happy. As they got off they noticed that there was a Dragon's lair beneath them so went to investigate. It had a audio-animatronic dragon and loads of lights and special effects.

It came to an end and they got the map out again.

"Big Thunder mountain next."

"Okay, what's that."

"It's some underwater tunnel roller coaster ride."

"Sounds good." Zoe sounded slightly apprehensive." let's go it's only a short walk from here."

Max took Zoe's hand and they went to find the ride.

The queue was short so they got on in no time at all. They took their seats and the relevant safety checks for underway. The coaster began to move and Zoe's body tensed and her grip on Max's hand grew tighter.

"Zoe are you okay."

"Yeah just get a little sacred on these things."

"How come."

"In all fairness I have no idea, just am."

"It's going to be okay, just relax and enjoy."

They began to gain a steady speed and soon they were cruising though an underwater tunnel. Fish swam above their heads and a shark even made an appearance. As they drew to the end they surfaced on an island. Then the mine train roller coaster navigated it's ways through the buttes and caves of Disneyland Paris.

The ride came to a halt and they got off.

"That wasn't so bad."

"I'm glad."

"It was pretty amazing, the fish were so beautiful."

"Indeed. Where next I believe it's your choice."

"Well."she pulled out the map and looked over it." Les Mystères du Nautilus."

"And that is."

"I thought you were good with your French."

"Funny."

"Well I thought so. It's a walk through underwater trail. It's based around the little mermaid."

They walked to the tunnel and had to wait for 15 minutes as the queue had built up a bit.

They got into the tunnel and went down some steps into an under the sea haven. Everything was in such fine detail. It was all so life like, all the figure and the treasure chest. As they made their way through the song under the sea played and Zoe sing along much to Max's embarrassment.

As they emerged the other end, the natural light flooded their eyes. They decided to go on one more ride before stopping for lunch.

It was Max's turn to choose. Zoe handed him the map and he picked out the Peter pan's flight.

They went and queued. Once in board the flying ship they went on a journey over London and then onto Nederland. One they had safely exited to ride Zoe once again looked at the map for a place to eat. They choose Café Mickey for food.

They went in and a waitress assigned them a table and they took their seats. Max pulled Zoe's chair out for her and then sat down himself. After a look at the menu they summoned the waitress.

"So what can I get you."

"Umm, I'll have Suprême de Volaille Pezoti for main, for dessert Profiterole and a bottle of red wine to share."

"I'll have Piece de bœut for main and fondant du chocolat for dessert."

"Will that be all."

"Yes thank you."

After a 20 minute wait their food arrived and they soon devoured it. They managed to finish the wine before desert had a chance to get to them. So the ordered a Pepsi each.

Once lunch was over they made their way outside and looked at the map.

"Zoe, do you think I could take you turn to choose."

"Why?"

"I'll give you a double choice."

"Okay then."

"Phantom manor."

"Seriously."

"Deadly."

"What's it with you and trying to be funny."

"I'm a natural."

"Speak for yourself."

"Rude." They both smiled at each other.

"What sort of ride is it."

"It's slow moving."

"Very enlightening."

"That's all it's says."

"Okay come on then." She gave him a kiss and they carried on.

They managed to get straight on as most people had stopped for lunch.

They were taken through the corridors of a mansion inhabited by haunts. Zoe had not been as scared as she had first thought she would be and genuinely enjoyed the experience.

As they came out of the house many deep breaths were taken by those who had held it for majority of the ride. The pair just giggled and got off. It was now time for Zoe to make her choices. The first ride she chose was

Indiana Jones and the temple of peril. It was a giant 360 degree looping roller coaster, she had a new found appetite for the big, fast rides and thought this was perfect. It travelled through the ancient ruins.

Zoe's final choice was the Space mountain mission 2. It was getting darker and after this ride they were planning on going home. Or so Zoe thought.

It was a dark, intense roller coaster ride into outer space. It was a pretty rough ride but Zoe kept hitting into Max so it was more uncomfortable for him. As they got off, their legs felt like jelly. After regaining their sense of balance. So began to walk towards the exit of the park.

"Whoa, not so fast, one last thing."

Max lead Zoe to the Disneyland Paris castle. "This is called Disney dreams, enjoy."

And then fountains of water erupted, lights flashed in a sorta of sequence and lasers shone into the crowd. Disney soundtrack played. Zoe was standing in Max's arms and the suddenly the music stopped and the lights slowed. The lasers all drew to a halt, pointing at Zoe and Max.

"What's going on."

"This," Max dropped to one knee and pulled out a gold box."Zoe Hanna, I've have loved you since the very first time I saw you. Well how could I not. Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife.

At this point a camera was pointing out them and they were being projected on screens all across the park.

"Max.. Of course I'll marry you. Haven't I already said yes."

"well yes, but inwantsd to announce it to the world just how much I love you."

Max stood up and picked her up. They kissed and the he put her down and took another ring from the box and placed it on her finger next to the one he had given her on the rooftop.

And then the crowd burst out in applause. Max took Zoe's hand in his and lead her to the main gate. A taxi was ready and waiting to take them back to their villa for a sleepless last night in the city of love.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Thank you for the reviews, I have decided to carry this one on now instead of writing the second part of the story under a new name, so there will be a lot more to come. Thank you for reading. **

**Please review. Love you guys xx**

**Katie xx**

As the early morning sun made its way through the blinds Max rolled towards Zoe and tucked the lose piece of hair that was covering her eye behind her ear.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning, what time is it."

"Just gone, 5."

"Okay then we need to get a move on, the taxi comes in 1hr and a half."

Today they were flying home, back to the not so missed reality of early mornings and long shifts. But this time it was going to be different, they had a wedding to arrange and then a honeymoon to plan as well. But Max had plans once again, the whole honeymoon was going to be a surprise for Zoe. She just wanted a wedding with all of her friends and family around her and then to settle into married life, and live her life doing the job she loves.

As they packed their last few belongings, Max made them both a drink and then it as time to put the keys back into the outdoor safe, get in the taxi and squeeze another hour of sleep in before arriving at the airport. In the taxi Zoe lay her head on Max's shoulder and he lay his on top of her head. Within moments they were both soundly asleep in the comfort of the other.

As they came to a halt they stirred. Zoe paid the driver and Max got their cases from the boot. They made their way to the check in lounge, they presented their passports and tickets and weighed in their luggage. Before heading to the departure lounge with a costa each.

The chairs were reasonably comfortable, but sleep would not come so easily this time. Zoe decided to read the latest copy of her magazine on her phone, while Max caught up on last nights football game, on Zoe's iPad.

A few hours later, a announcement of their fight was broadcast, and they packed away their devices into their hand luggage and walked hand in hand today they boarding gate. Once on board they found their allocated seats and Zoe sat by the window and Max on the seat next to her.

"Zoe. Thank you for coming out here with me, I've had the upmost enjoyment."

"Not a problem, thanks for inviting me."

"I'm so sad that we have to go home, I loved it out here spending every day with you, and now we are homewards bound. With a bunch of paperwork waiting for you. And a pile of questions from most of the staff as I managed to avoid them in the time between the proposal and leaving to come to Paris."

"You mean to say, she knows we are together but you've explained nothing."

"Umm yeah,"

"Your unbelievable."

"Well I didn't know what to say."

"It's okay, I totally understand, I managed to do the same thing with connie, I hate to think what her opinion of us will be. Sends shivers down my spine."

"Oh well let's just enjoy this flight, if that's at all possible."

The flight processed and soon enough they had landed back in Holby and were in Zoe's car on their way back to Max's as he knew that the others would already be at work.

Tomorrow they would have to face all the questions they had left unanswered. But for tonight it was just them, a bottle of wine and a bed.

How will the whole wedding turn out and the honeymoon to follow?

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Moonlight and sunsets._**

**Here's the first chapter of the second part to A rooftop love affair. Hope you enjoyed part 1, please keep reviewing, I love reading them :)**

**Please review. I love you guys :) xx**

**Katie xx**

The day that followed, was gruelling. The early morning took its toll on the pair as their shifts became increasingly hectic.

As Zoe's alarm sounded, they reluctantly got ready for their first day back at work after a week of bliss. As they pulled up in the car park and processed into the ED, things didn't seem as bad as they had once thought. They friendly familiar buzz of their colleagues greeted them. The many smiling faces welcomed them back and enquired about their time away. Robyn had saw them arrive and made her way through the maze of patients and hugged them both.

"How have my favourite brother and sister in law to be, been."

"Great thanks sis."

"That just sounds strange, but I've had the time of my life. Thanks to him."

"All good then."

As Robyn bout faced and walked off in the direction she had come from Max whispered to Zoe. "You haven't seen nothing yet princess." Before she had time to respond Max had kissed her and gone to change ready to begin what would prove to be a nightmare of a shift.

Zoe spent the first couple of hours catching up on missed paperwork and had to attend a small meeting with connie to get up to date on the ED shenanigans whilst she had been away. The meeting dragged all Zoe could think about was seeing Max again, he was always on her mind theses days and nothing could shake him. She never thought that any person could make her feel and behave in the way he could. It was so obscure.

Just as Zoe was about to go on her break, a call was received detailing an accident involving a school, a lorry and a room full of teachers. This was all she needed, after a morning of the torture of the masses of admin, she now wasn't even going to get a break.

She followed connie and Dylan outside to wait for the abundance of ambulance to arrive. They had no idea at the state of or the volume of patients they would have to accommodate and more prominently what they hell happened, for a lorry to have driven into a school.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they are most appreciated. **

**Please review :) love you guys xx**

**Katie xx**

As the news of the accident spread round the ED. Beds were cleared and resus emptied. There were no further details on the condition of the casualties.

Zoe, Dylan and connie stood outside and 5 ambulances pulled up. In the first there were two people. One was male, aged 37 with facial lacerations. And the female 32 had server abdominal pains, and a suspected fracture to the right radius. Robyn took the male who was an English teacher to cubicles to assess his wounds. While Dylan took the other who happened to also be an English teacher to resus in order to determine the source of the abdominal discomfort.

I'm the second ambulance a male in his 50's a teacher of maths and an ict teacher both with deep lacerations to the face, arms and abdominal area due to the debris from the building.

"Straight to cubicles please lofty and lily you go too."

The car had not had a driver and had driven at around 70mph into the ground floor staffroom of a local school. As the front wall fell down the upper level caved in and one of the members of staff had got trapped.

The next ambulance carried the most critical case. A female in her early 30's was unconscious GCS of 2 and barely breathing. Connie took her straight into resus. Her reps dropped and she became tachycardic.

"Her Bp is falling."

The monitor bleeped.

"She's gone into VF. Can I have 5mg of adrenaline. And someone get the crash trolly."

"Charging to 100."

"Everyone clear. Shocking"

The machine bleeped twice.

"And we are back in sinus rhythm."

Now let's get her ventilated and can we clean the visible wounds and then we will send for a full CT scan. Can I have some bloods done. The nurses and doctors followed connie orders as she left the room to check on the rest of her department.

The other 2 ambulances had unloaded and Zoe was now taking care of the four patients along with the help of Ethan and Rita.

The head teacher and his wife were in cubicles 4 and 5. The headteacher had chest pains and his breathing was irregular. There was some tenderness to the back on the right hand side. His wife was just in shock and had no real signs of physical injury but she had been brought in just in case.

The last two casualties were both science teachers. One was in a considerable amount of pain due to the embedded piece of shrapnel wedged between two ribs. The other one a woman had a dislocated elbow from falling.

This was going to be a long shift Zoe was rushed off her feet and Max was busy transferring patients. The police had just arrived, what really happened at the school. How was the car being controlled without a driver. And they were still yet to find out who caused the crash and why?

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next part, so sorry for the lack of updates this week, history coursework had to come first, stupid GCSE's. Still have no idea for my art exam which is in 2 weeks. :/**

**Hope you like this but :)**

**Please review :) x**

**Katie xx**

The casualties from the school, were all stable. Dylan was still trying to find the source of the abdominal pains in his patient.

"Zoe, come here for a minute."

"Yeah."

The two stepped outside.

"Okay, well there's some tenderness to the abdomen but no swelling. I'm thinking she could be pregnant, but I'm jut waiting on her husband. And can you please tell her that the hair extensions have to go."

"Okay, sounds good. Yes I'll help her remove them."

"Thanks. Can you stay till her husband gets here."

"Of course."

Zoe pulled the curtain back and on the bed was a young woman, with long blonde hair extensions.

"Hello, I'm Zoe, I'm sorry to inform you but the hair extensions have got to come out."

"Oh, okay then."

"Would you like some help. Mrs .."

"Call me Beccie."

"Okay Beccie , I'm just going to sit you up."

After the hair was out, her husband had arrived.

"Beccie, omg are you okay, I came as soon as I could the school is in complete chaos. The pupils have all gone home and the staff are being interviewed. I'm just so glad your okay."

"Ben, I'm fine."

He walked over to her and bent down and kissed her.

"I'll leave you to it." Zoe said and decided she was going to find Max.

She went upstairs and to Max's office. Knocked and then entered.

"Zoe."

She was deathly pale. Her eyes were heavy and she was starting to become physically weak.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah I'm not falling for that."

He walked over and took her in his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder and let him stroke her hair. She lifted her head and look at Max. He ran his finger over her lips before kissing them.

"Come on your shift finished hours ago, I'm going to take you home."

"Max, I can't just leave my team."

"Well your not much use, your exhausted."

"But.."

"No buts, now go and get your things I'll meet you in reception in 5 minutes."

Zoe headed back down, but she could help but feel something was going to go wrong.

Max was waiting when Zoe finally made it to their meeting place.

"Ready."

"Yer let's go. I need hot chocolate, bath and bed."

"Anything for you princess." He kissed her forehead and they went to the car. Just as Zoe opened the car down, someone behind her shouted her name. She turned round to see lofty.

"Yes."

"Connie wants you in resus now."

"Seriously I'm just going home."

"It's urgent."

"Okay I'm coming."

Zoe turned to Max and he followed her back inside. No rest for the wicked Zoe thought. She dumped her things on Max and went into resus.

"What's wrong connie."

"This in miss Tanger. The CT showed a intracranial haemorrhage. We need to relieve the pressure."

The monitor bleeped.

"She's lost output."

"Okay let's start CPR. And can we get a crash trolly."

"Charging, clear. Shocking."

A while later.

"She's been asystolic for 20 minutes, I think we should stop all agreed."

"Yes."

"Time of death, 23:43."

Zoe walked out of resus and straight over to Max who had been waiting in reception. He embraced her as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Zo it's okay. Let's go home."

"Don't you think that sometimes your just so used to dealing with the deaths that you forget how to live."

"Zoe, theses things happen, you tried, not everyone can be saved."

"But she had a little girl Max, and now she was no mother."

"Zoe she'll be okay, I survived."

He kissed her before getting in the car and driving them both back home.

**Please review. There'll be more as soon as I have time xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.:)**

**Please review :)**

**Katie xx**

The next morning, Zoe felt a lot better. The previous day had been a blip. She had let her guard down and that was never good. What happened at work should never affect her at home. It was almost like closing the lid and turning the key, leaving what was in the past right where it should be.

As Max and Zoe arrived at work, there were police cars swarming. They had been alerted of the teachers death and we're now pursuing a murder inquiry. Meaning that they needed to interview all of the staff members that had been admitted.

This was all Zoe needed and no doubt she would have to talk to the police as well due to her involvement with the patient. Max hugged Zoe and then went on his way. Connie had spotted Zoe and was making her way over.

"Morning. I take it your ready for this."

"Morning. Well I was kind of hoping it may have all gone away by now but who am in trying to kid. What do they thinks happened."

"I'm not to sure. They have been very brief. From what I gather, the car that surged into the staffroom was being controlled by radio waves from a near by classroom. But at the time it was not in use for a lesson. And every public and member of staff was accounted for at the time of the accident."

"So in the light of things they are no closer to finding the culprit as of yet."

"Seems that way. So we have just got to work around them. The police will be using my office for interviews."

"Alright ill see you later connie."

The thing Zoe couldn't quite get clear in her mind was why anyone would want to cause a school so mush destruction.

As the day dragged by the little bit of light in Zoe's life were her breaks where she could enjoy the company of her fiancé. It was the only time she felt relaxed. She couldn't wait to marry him, everything had just slotted into place and they both couldn't be happier.

As she made her way out for her second break of the day, and it was already 4pm. Her face lit up when she saw that Max was already waiting.

"Hello princess."

"Hey."

"How's your day going."

"Well the police are now being to annoy me, they are just always there."

"They are just doing their job."

"Yeah but they are getting in the way of me doing mine."

"Oh come here silly."

Max took her hand and pulled her closer, moving her hand behind her back and embracing her.

"Your shifts nearly over anyway."

"I've got to speak to them still, as I was involved in the demise of that teacher."

"It it will be okay."

"I'm sure it will."

Max lowered his face so it was resting on Zoe's hair.

"I love you." Max whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." She lifted her face and their lips met.

Zoe's pager went off.

"Sorry Max I've got to go, I'll speak to you later."

"Okay bye."

When Zoe got back into the ED connie was waiting by reception with the DCI.

"Ah Zoe. This is detective chief inspector Eva Rossini."

"Dr Hanna, I'd like to have a word about the death of the young female yesterday. I'm sure you understand that this is a murder inquiry."

"Yes I'm very aware."

They pair walked towards Connie's office and Zoe sat opposite the DCI and her sergeant.

"So Dr Hanna, do you know of any reason why another one of the teachers that were brought in would have wanted to hurt Miss Tanger."

"None of the teachers that I came into contact with showed any signs of wanting to hurt her they all seem concerned for her wellbeing."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask something."

"Go ahead."

"I was wondering are you any closer to finding out who actually endangered the life of the teachers."

"Well I can't tell you what we don't know. But I can say that, we believe it to have been a pupil at the school, but for the evidence we have gathered they are very intelligent and seem somewhat determined to not be caught. But every evil genius makes a mistake, it's sometimes just incredibly hard to find."

"Well I wish you all the best. What happened was terrible. It scares me to think who could do such a thing."

And with that Zoe stood up and left the room. She needed a quite night in with Max. A takeaway, wine and bed.

**Please review. The wedding planning will begin shortly. There'll be more soon xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the next chapter, thanks lollyblanc0454 for the suggestion:)**

**Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it.**

**Please review:)**

**Katie xx**

As the door opened Max held Zoe's hand as they entered the house he shared with his sister and lofty. Zoe took off her shoes and hung her coat up.

"You go and sit. Have a look for a film while your in there. And I'll go get a menu. What do you fancy."

"You. Chinese."

"Cheeky. Okay then."

Zoe went into the living room and began to look in the DVD cabinet whilst Max searched the draws in the kitchen. When Max entered the room Zoe had taken a seat on the floor as it was more comfortable than crouching to look for a film.

"Hey beautiful, what have you decided on."

"Well there's not really many we haven't already watched together. But I've found divergent. If you want."

"Sounds fine. I've ordered the food shouldn't be more than 15 minutes."

"Alright then. Help me up."

Zoe held out her hand and Max pulled her to her feet. Before he took a seat on the sofa and Zoe joined him. His arm slipped around her and she sunk into him.

As the film started Max poured them both a glass of red wine and then the doorbell went.

"I'll get it." Zoe said and she began to stand.

"Oh no you don't. I'm going."

"Fine." She replied, sinking back down onto the sofa and taking her glass in hand.

As Max came back into the room carrying the food and two plates, Zoe felt incredibly hungry.

"That smells good"

"Indeed it does." Handing her a plate and emptying the content of the bag onto the coffee table.

"Help yourself."

After the pair had both eaten their share of the food, the film was a way in. They had piled the plates and glasses up and were now snuggled together on the sofa under a blanket they had found down the side.

Zoe lay on Max's chest whilst he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the tops of her ear lightly. Zoe rolled towards the edge of the sofa and Max tighten his grip of her to prevent her falling off.

A smile flooded Zoe's face at the fact Max was protecting her. He was perfect, if everyone knew just how amazing he was they would all want their own Max. She had to be the luckiest woman alive.

Zoe had been so lost her thought, a sudden kiss from Max brought her back to her senses.

"What were you thinking about."

"How lucky I am to have you."

"I'm the lucky one, I ended up with you who could ask for more."

"Oh stop it you."

Zoe rolled over awkwardly to face Max.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He planted a kiss on her lips and she snuggled it to. He put both his arms around her and held her tight. He loved her like he had never before, and he didn't want to ever let go.

Within minutes Zoe was sound asleep, Max kissed her forehead and switched the TV off. Before falling asleep himself.

Tomorrow was his day off, he had a lot of planning for the mini ED holiday and a surprise for Zoe was also on his mind.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it . Thank you for all the lovely reviews xx**

**Please review x:)**

**Katie xxx**

The next morning after Zoe had left for work Max got onto the laptop and began searching for holiday destinations.

As the time pasted Max was beginning to lose hope of ever finding the perfect place when he came across a website that was advertising cheap trips to islands in the Caribbean. He clicked on the link and the page loaded. He saw a place in Puerto Rico that was just close enough to the beach as would be able to house the people he was going to invite.

He booked a 5 day holiday for him, Zoe, Robyn, Lofty, Tess, Charlie, Connie and Rita. It was going to be a trip to remember.

He decided to text Zoe. 'Hey beautiful, I've booked us a mini holiday.'

A few minutes later Zoe replied.

'Max, really!'

He text back.

'Yeah only catch, I've invited some of the others along too, hope you don't mind.'

'Not at all, when do we leave.' Zoe text.

'In a week. I'll explain more later.' Max replied.

When Zoe returned home, Max was sitting in the living room watching some rubbish on the TV.

"Glad to see your busy."

Zoe's voice startled Max. His head turned quickly.

"Hello princess. How was your day?."

"Fine thanks, so about this holiday, who's coming and where are we going."

"Well, I thought we could take Robyn and lofty, Connie and Rita and Tess and Charlie. And we are heading for Puerto Rico."

"Is this some kind of match making activity."

"Now that young lady is very wrong. I just think they all need a break and with connie gone as well the rest of the staff can relax."

"Very true, now can I see pictures."

"No it's a surprise."

"Seriously, well can you at least tell me what we are going to do there."

"Well I was thinking beach barbecues and pool parties."

"Typical."

"What's that meant to mean."

"Nothing."

"Come on. Spill."

"Do you really think the others would enjoy that."

"Well I know for sure you would."

"Would I now."

"Oh yes."

Max ran his fingers across Zoe's rib cage through her dress.

"Stop that right now. Or."

"Or what."

"You'll live to regret it."

"Well that's a chance I'm willing to take."

By this time Zoe had lost all control and had proceeded into a fit of giggles. She was trying to hit Max to get him to stop but she was having no luck.

"M..ax, please stop."

"On one condition."

" w..ha..ts tha..t"

"We can have an early night."

"Fine fine."

The tickling ceased. Zoe's breathing was heavy and Max slouched back on the sofa.

"So when does the fun begin."

"That would be about now princess."

Max scooped Zoe up in his arms and carried her upstairs.

Let's just say the next morning neither was on top form :)

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update I've just had no time to think about how to write the next few chapters but here we are I finally got there. Hope you enjoy. **

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx **

The day of their departure finally dawned, the holiday makers gathered outside the ED awaiting their transport.

As the minibus pulled up connie decided she was taking charge.

"Alright everyone, bus is here. Everyone ready."

People nodded and began to file on. Tess and Charlie sat at the back. Dylan who, was now coming with them after Zoe had bugged him sat on the single seat across from them. Zoe and Max took the next pair of seats, and Robyn and Lofty sat across from them. And that just left connie and Rita. There were two seats left. Rita sat down and connie reluctantly sat next to her, the both decided they'd put past disagreements behind them for the sake of their colleagues and the holiday.

As they began to move a buzz of chatter arose. Every pair was engaged in their own conversation, all except connie and Rita. They both had earphones in and connie was busily checking her emails.

Tess and Charlie were busy looking through some photos that had been posted on Facebook a few years back. Dylan was busy reading a book. Robyn and lofty were having some kind of pen fight and now had blue lines all over their skin. Max and Zoe were cuddled together watching a film on Zoe's iPad that she had already pre downloaded.

As the journey to the airport bore on, Rita turned around in her seat so she could talk to lofty and Robyn behind her as connie was still reluctant to engage in any time of communication.

After a while they all decided to play a game of 'I went shopping and I brought...'

Zoe started.

"I went shopping and I brought some new shoes."

"Well now that's a shocker." Max butted in.

"Shut it you."

Next it was Max's turn.

"I went shopping and I brought some new shoes and a bunch of flowers."

Next it was Dylan's turn.

"I went shopping and I brought some new shoes, a bunch of flowers and a pen."

Then it was Tess's turn.

"I went shopping and I brought some new shoes, a bunch of flowers, a pen and a clock."

Charlie was next.

"I went shopping and I brought some new shoes, a bunch of flowers, a pen, a clock and some hair dye."

The bus burst out in laughter.

Robyn had a turn next.

"I went shopping and I brought some new shoes, a bunch of flowers, a pen, a clock, some hair dye and a bed."

Then lofty had his go.

"I went shopping and I brought some new shoes, a bunch of flowers, a pen, a clock, some hair dye, a bed and a hair brush."

Finally Rita had her turn.

"I went shopping and I brought some new shoes, a bunch of flowers, a pen, a clock, some hair dye, a bed, a hair brush and some happy pills."

She directed her gaze at connie and everyone giggled. Connie lifted her head and looked less than impressed.

"Will all of you grow up. I do not appreciate having to sit on a minibus with you lot playing silly, childish games."

Everton fell silent, but couldn't help bursting into fits of laughter.

"Oh lighten up connie, this is meant to be a fun holiday. Let us enjoy ourselves and if you stopped being so uptight maybe you could to." Dylan said.

Connie let herself smile a little. Maybe she did need to let loose and enjoy herself once in a while.

"So Max, I forgot to ask you what exactly is this holiday in aid of?." Connie questioned.

"Well you see I thought we could all do with a break and time to build bonds away from the hospital. To put our differences behind us and be free for a few days. But that's just the half of it, I've got a big surprise planned."

Zoe turned to face him better.

"Max, this better not be one of your stupid plans again. I swear I will not be responsible for my actions otherwise."

"Don't worry princess, I'm sure you'll love it."

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's the next chapter, I promise they will get to their destination in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

As they reached the airport, they all began to collect their belongings. They can to a standstill. Connie and Rita were the first to to get off. Followed by the rest of them.

They all got successfully through checking and security and made their way to the departure lounge. Max and Zoe sat together on a sofa over in the far corner. Zoe curled her legs up and was resting her head on Max's lap whilst Max ran his fingers through her hair.

Robyn and lofty had gone of in search of food, and Dylan was doing some crosswords. Connie was on the phone to Guy. Tess and Charlie had gone to buy coffee so that just left Rita. She sat down on a spare chair to wait for the others to get back as she knew full well connie was not going to be any fun.

Once everyone had returned the created a group with some chairs and all sat about eating, drinking and chatting. They had decided to leave Max and Zoe alone. They were both fast asleep and none had the heart to wake them yet, they both seemed so peaceful.

As it neared boarding time, Tess went over to the sleeping beauties. She tapped Max on the shoulder and he began to stir.

"Max. You two need to get up now, we have to get on the plane."

"Okay."

Max leant over Zoe and kissed her check.

"Zoe come on princess. We need to go now."

Zoe rolled over so she was facing Max. He lowered his head and planted a kiss on her lips. She lifted herself up and they both went over to join the rest of them.

The announcement for their flight rang out and the group boarded the plane. Lofty, Robyn and Charlie took the first row of three. Then Max, Zoe and Tess took the second. And that left Dylan, and once again connie and Rita. The pair looked less than pleased how many more hours would they have to spend in close proximity to each other.

Once everyone was seated the plane took off. Max and Zoe were looking through photos on their phones of all the biggest moments of their life's so far. Charlie was reading and so was Tess. Robyn and lofty were watching a film and Dylan had his headphones on. Connie and Rita sat in silence. Neither felt like speaking to the other.

As the hours passed, everyone began to fall asleep. Robyn and lofty both fell asleep, Robyn had her head against the window and lofty was leaning on her. Zoe was asleep again and Max was sat stroking her hair and kissing her softly on the check. Tess and Charlie had both dosed off. Rita had fallen asleep upright but had some how managed to fall down and slump herself against Connie. This had left Connie very displeased. She had tried to shuffle herself over towards Dylan but it wasn't making a lot of difference.

"Connie, how you never heard of a thing such as personal space. I mean like come on I'm getting squished here. "

"Well I'm sorry, someone has decided that I would make a good pillow." She hissed back.

Dylan laughed just slightly and resumed his prior activity.

Connie sat back up and sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review:)**

**Katie xx**

They had landed in Puerto Rico. They had a short ride to the hotel, the climate was incredibly hot compared to Holby.

They were dropped out side the entrance to the hotel. Zoe looked up. The building was magnificent. It was made of marble, the glass sliding doors opened. As they walked into the hotel a rush of cool air hit them. They walked to the check in desk and were given their room keys.

Max and Zoe headed to their room. Max lay down on the bed whilst Zoe began to unpack.

"Max get up I need your help."

"Will you relax, we are on holiday."

"Okay. How about we go get the others and head down to the pool for some late afternoon drinks."

They went from room to room collecting the rest of their group. First they got Charlie, lofty and Dylan, then Tess, Robyn and Rita. Finally they got Connie. They all took up positions on sun-loungers. Charlie and Max got drinks for everyone. It was now time to relax, after a long haul flight they all need to kick back and forget about life for a while.

Zoe had closed her eyes and dropped off to sleep. Max decided it was time for some holiday cheer. He took off his top and walked towards the pool edge. He bent his knees and jumped. The water flew over his head covering sleeping Zoe. She sprung up.

"What the! Max I'm going to kill you. Just you wait."

She took off her dress to reveal her bikini.

"I had a feeling you were going to do something like that."

She jumped into the pool and began to make the water spray at Max.

Within 10 minutes everyone was in the pool, the whole hotel compound had broken out into a full blown water fight. Nothing like a good bit of childish behaviour to start what would prove to be a very memorable holiday.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

It was early the next morning, everyone lay awake. The rooms were a little warm, the conditioning helped a little.

Once it was time to head down for breakfast everyone left their rooms and met in the restaurant. They all say around a large table and ate. They were all more relaxed now they were away from the chaos and pressure of the ED.

Afterwards they headed back up to their rooms to collect a few things and then head out to explore the town. The met back up outside the hotel. The town was only a 20 minute walk away so didn't take too long. On the way Robyn had noticed a sign advertising a sailing club that was open to tourists for the day.

"Max, can we go please."

"Seriously. Well it's up to the rest of us. What do you guys think."

Heads nodded.

"Yay. Looks like this day has just got better."

The group, followed the sign. They were greeted by a young man named Jimmy. They had to split up into pairs. Max went with Zoe, Robyn with lofty, Charlie with Tess, Dylan didn't like the idea of being on the water so stayed on the beach reading. That just left Connie and Rita to pair up.

Everyone was kitted up and on the water. They were all having fun, laughing and shouting between boats. The sun was beating down on the group. Max and Zoe were now sunbathing in the boat. Lofty and Robyn came up next to them and sent a shower of water over them. Zoe and Max sat up quickly.

"What the hell was that for." Max said

"Well do I really need a reason." Robyn comment.

"Just you wait." Max said back

The group got safely back to dry land and headed into the main part of town. They hit the shops and brought a few things to take home. After they decided to go to at Playa Taurito for a late lunch.

Once they were all seated they ate and had numerous conversations about random things. Once the plates had been cleared away they moved to one of the sofas in the restaurant. They all got another drink and sat down.

Zoe sat next to Max he had his arm around her holding her close. He kissed the top of her head. Dylan pulled a face and mouthed 'just like bloody teenagers'.

Robyn and lofty were sat looking at photos they'd taken during the holiday so far. Dylan was taking in the surroundings and Connie and Rita were having a conversation about plans for the rest of the holiday.

As the night crept up, they group decided to head back to the hotel. They all needed their beds. A goodnight sleep was just what the doctor ordered.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

A leaflet had been left with each breakfast tray, it was inviting the guests to attend a pool party that day.

They all agreed to go, it would be fun and there was free alcohol and no one could turn that down not even Connie. She an Rita had been getting on okay whilst being away from the hospital.

They spent the first part of the morning doing things separately. Max and Zoe were having a walk along the beach. Tess, Charlie and Dylan were making the most of the time to read. Lofty and Robyn had taken another trip into town. Connie was catching up on work emails and Rita was at a loss. She couldn't find the rest of them so decided she would take a chance and go to see if the ice queen herself wanted to thaw her frozen heart for a couple of hours and actually have some fun.

She knocked on her door, and stood apprehensively outside. She heard a movement from within, the door handle was pushed down and in the doorway stood Connie.

"Oh great and to what do I owe this pleasure!"

"I was just wondering would you like to join me on a trip to the beach."

"Seriously."

"Deadly"

Connie stood looking at Rita. She couldn't make up her mind. Although they didn't really get on Connie was beginning to wonder if it may have been the fact that she had never really given Rita a chance she'd just always put her down.

"Okay I'll come, on one condition."

"Fine. And the condition is."

"You buy me an ice cream."

"Deal."

Connie smiled faintly at Rita before disappearing back into her room to get her beach bag.

The two met in the lobby and made for the beach. As the neared the sand they spotted two figures in the distance that resembled Max and Zoe.

The figures were entangled in one others embrace. Their hands laced around the others body to hold them steady. Max kissed Zoe the sun highlighting their silhouette. Rita took out her phone and took a picture. It was a beautiful moment. A couple so in love was a rarity these days.

As it neared 1pm the Holby gang all congregated back at the hotel in the lobby. They all went up to their rooms to get on their swim wear. Once everyone was ready they headed out to join the party. The pool was getting fuller, the music was turned up and the drinks were flowing. It was going to be an evening of alcohol fuelled watery fun.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review :)**

**Katie xx**

The sun shone through the window of hotel room. The bed next to her had been vacated some hours ago as it held no warmth. She sat up max was no where in sight. She picked up her phone and saw she had a message. 'morning beautiful, don't worry everything is okay I'm just going into town for the day ill be back later tonight enjoy your day, I've booked you a spa day. I love you ' MJxx

Zoe sat on the edge of the bed, what the hell was he playing at. Disappearing with only a single text and giving no indication of what he was even doing. On the bedside table zoe found a small rectangular card, it had the details of her spa treatment on. She had an hour before she need to make her way down stairs.

She went into the spa, the lady at the reception showed her through to the room. It was time for some down time. First she had a mineral facial, leading onto a back massage, she was given a manicure and the left to sit in the lounge reading a magazine. One of the members of staff approached her.

"excuse me, there has been a message to let you know that you need to return to your room now."

"okay thank you"

The day had passed quickly, after receiving the message from the member of the spa staff, zoe went back up to her room on the bed lay a dress. It was a pearl colour, in the sun in was a pink and purple. But when the light was dimmed it was a brilliant white.

There was a note lay next to it. Put this on and meet me at the beach when the sunsets. Zoe sat down she couldn't quite get her head around what max was playing at. Leaving her a dress and a very vague simple instruction.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**It's finally time to reveal Max's surprise :)**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

Zoe took a shower and slipped into the dress. It was gorgeous. It fell too the floor, it had diamanté detail around the top. Now that the light was fading the dress looked pure white. Zoe found a pair of shoes and put them on.

There was a knock at the door outside stood the others.

"Zoe what's going on." Tess asked.

"I have no idea, Max just told me to put this dress on and meet him at the beach."

"Come on then what are we waiting for." Robyn said.

They all took the short walk to the beach. The moon was high in the sky and lit the way for them. They got to the edge of the sand and in front of the were two rows of chairs, an arch and strings of fairy lights hung up. Robyn's phone went off.

'Okay you may have guessed what's going on by now, I need you to get everyone to sit down but make sure Tess stays with Zoe."

Robyn quickly explained the plan to the group. Tess and Zoe remained where they were and the rest took up their seats.

Max appeared next to the arch. The music started to play.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

Tess took Zoe's arm and lead her down the aisle. Zoe couldn't believe it this whole holiday had been for her. Max had organised their wedding and she had been none the wiser. Max turned to face his bride. How beautiful she looked, and now he had the pleasure of finally marrying her.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

Zoe came to a stop next to Max. He took her hand in his and they faced the register. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness they joining of these two persons in holy matrimony. Should any person here present know of any reason why this can not be the case please speak now."

No one uttered a word.

"Max your vows please."

"Zoe were do I even start. Your beautiful, intelligent and funny without even trying. The first time I saw you I instantly knew I had to know more. You were a mystery to me. The way you smile is a sight to die for, just seeing you makes everything bad seem better by far. Without you I'd be nothing, an empty shell of a being. You are the other half to my jigsaw, you fit perfectly into my heart, you are my universe. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, doing the things that we love. I don't ever want to spend my time without you, your always on my mind. I feel safe with you like I've never felt with anyone before. I want to be your everything and more cuz I am yours."

Everyone was silent, a singer tear slid down Zoe's cheek. Max wiped it with his finger before kissing her hand.

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your arms_

Zoe Hanna, your vows please."

"Max, since the day I first met you I knew deep in my heart you were different. I didn't know you then but I do now and one things for sure I was right. I can't imagine my life without, and in all honesty I don't even want to. You make my world complete. I'll stick by you until the end through the think and thin, through the good and bad. Your my world my destiny. I'm sorry for all the times I dismissed you, it took me time to realise just how much you mean to me. No one could ever love you half as much as I love you. You're my everything, I think of you always. There's not a moment that goes by that I ever regret a single second I've spent with you, baby you light up my world, no one has every got close to that before."

Tears were building in the eyes of the onlookers. Zoe was so lost in Max's face that she seemed to zone out of her surroundings. A voice brought her back to her senses.

"Thank you Zoe."

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

"Do you Max walker to thee Zoe Hanna to be your lawfully wedded wife. For better or for worse, richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do thee part."

"I do"

"And do you Zoe Hanna take thee Max Walker to be your lawfully wedded husband. For better or for worse, richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do thee part."

"I do"

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, yeah every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

Max had given lofty the rings. He stepped forward and handed Zoe's to Max.

"Repeat after me. Zoe I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage."

"Zoe I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage." Max placed the ring on Zoe's finger and whispered. "This finger is the only finger that has a blood vessel that connect straight to the heart."

Then it was Zoe's turn.

She took the ring in her hand.

"Now Zoe repeat after me. Max I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage."

"Max I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage." She slid the ring onto his finger.

"I know pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Max slid his arms around Zoe's waist and hers went around his neck their lips grew closer and closer. They kissed on the beach in the moonlight, it was certainly going to be a moment they would never forget.

Everyone stood up and clapped. Never had they seen two people so in love. It was perfect, everyone needs a Max in their life.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review x**

**Katie xx**

After the midnight wedding, everyone was very tried. They all decided to leave the the celebrations until they had all got some rest.

As the sun rose higher in the cloudless sky it began to seep into the rooms of the guests. Max still had his sleeping wife in his arms. He stretched his neck just enough to be able to kiss her on the cheek.

Zoe moved her head and rolled over to face Max. He put his arms back around her.

"Morning beautiful wife."

"Morning. I've still got to get used to the fact that I am now your wife it seems so surreal."

"In a good way?"

"Of course."

"Good." Max placed his hands behind Zoe's head and kissed her. She put her arms around his body and pulled herself closer. They lay in each other's embrace and drifted back into the land where dreams are made.

Sometime later there was a knock at the door.

Robyn shouted. "Come on lazies, we have a party to get to."

Max's eyes came to life.

"Zoe Zoe come on they are outside the door."

"Go answer it then"

Max got out of bed and quickly pulled on some clothes. He opened the door.

"Morning and to what do we owe this pleasure."

Robyn looked at him and then spoke.

"We have organised a party to celebrate your marriage so meet us at the beach at 2pm you have 1&amp;1/2 hours to get ready so I suggest you get Zoe up now or she'll never be ready on time."

"Okay then and yeah that true."

Zoe heard the door close and then suddenly felt the covers being teared off her.

"Max!"

"Zoe. We only have and hour and a half you need to get up now."

"Fine, I'm going for a shower."

"Okay I'll tidy up a bit then."

Once Zoe had vacated the shower Max got in and Zoe set about doing her hair and makeup. Max came back into the room and walked over to his wife who was sat looking into the mirror just wrapped in a towel. He stood behind her and placed kissed from her jawline all the way down her neck and across her shoulder.

"Max behave, I need to get ready we haven't got long. Go and get dressed."

"You don't need all that stuff on your face your naturally beautiful. Come on let's have some fun."

"Max!."

"Fine."

Max gave up and proceeded to find some clothes. Zoe had now finally finished her face and hair and was now searching for a dress to wear. She picked out a purple sundress with black and white butterflies on. She slipped it over her swim wear and turned round to face Max.

"What do you think."

"Wow." He walked over to her and picked her up. "You look perfect." He kissed her and then placed her down.

It was a quarter to two. Zoe took Max's hand and the left the room. Once they were outside of the hotel. The suns rays fell upon them. They took the short walk to the beach.

When they got there they saw a banner saying 'Congratulations Mr &amp; Mrs Walker' the music was playing and there were tables set up on the sand. The rest of the staff jumped up from behind a small bush.

"Congratulations."

Max and Zoe stood hand in hand smiling.

"Thank you so much. Shall we get this party started."

Dylan had made himself useful and was cooking on the barbecue. Everyone else had now taken off their first layer of clothing and was now venturing into the depths of the ocean.

Lofty and Max pushed the water and it covered the others. That was it a water fight was under way. It was one for all and all for one, no one was taking sides.

Sometime later Dylan announced that it was time to eat. They all took their places around the tables and tucked in. The food all seem to disappear rather quickly. It was time for speeches.

Lofty lent over to Max.

"Quick question, how long have you and Zoe been together?"

"Just over a year."

"A year and no one knew."

"That's the way it seems."

Lofty stood up.

"So I got dropped into the role of being best man right at the end so I'm going to have to improvise. Not many know put these two have been sneaking about behind our backs for over a year and no one knew. In the short time I've known Max I can tell that he truly loves Zoe and what do anything for her. I wish you a long and happy marriage but then again I'm sure you expect nothing less. Let's raise a glass to the the happy couple. To Zoe and Max."

Once drinks had been finished the sun was setting in the sky. A blanket of red, orange and purple light wrapped round the Earth.

"Time for our first dance don't you think." Max said taking Zoe's hand and leading her to a piece of clear sand. He placed his hands on her waist and she put hers around his neck. They danced as the sunset over the beach.

Once Max and Zoe's dance was over everyone else got up and joined in. Tess danced with Charlie, Robyn danced with lofty and to everyone's surprise Connie asked Rita to dance. Dylan sat and watched he loved seeing everyone so happy. It was bliss, they were caught up in the moment and no one had mentioned that tomorrow they had to return to reality and head back to Holby.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**So I've decided that this will be the last chapter of this fic. Thank you all so much for reading my updates and thank you for all the review and support it means a lot. I've really enjoyed writing this and I'm kinda sad that it's coming to an end. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

**_They have landed in Holby and have just arrived back at the hospital._**

As they got out of the minibus they saw a banner hung from the side of the hospital.

'Congratulations Zoe and Max.'

The pair looked at each other and smiled.

"Ready Mrs Walker."

"As I'll ever be." She said taking his hand and walking into the ED. Everyone was gathered in reception. A round of applause broke out and Zoe lent into Max.

People came up to the pair and offered them their congratulations. Connie looked over and told everyone to return to work. Zoe and Max headed to her office.

"Met me on the roof at lunch for old times sake."

"Okay then see you later, I love you."

"I love you too."

Max had left the office. Zoe sat alone the past few days had been something of a dream. She was married to the love of her life. Everything was finally slotting into place. Max was like no other, he got her and that meant so much.

Zoe headed back to the ED, she had missed not being at work. So time to get stuck back in.

The morning passed quickly and soon Zoe found herself climbing the stairs to the roof. She opened the door and Max was already waiting for her. She walked over to him and he took her in his embrace.

"This brings back memories."

"Good ones I hope."

"Brilliant ones, this was where you first proposed to me."

"Indeed it was and I'm never going to regret it. I've brought coffee and curly wurlys care to join me."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse."

They stood looking out over Holby, eating chocolate and drinking coffee.

It really had been a Rooftop love affair.

**Please review xx**

**Once again thank you everyone xx I'll be writing a new fic soon :) xx**


	36. I just want to love you part 1

**so, as it's just over a year since I first started writing this fic I thought that I'd do a sort of one year on type addition to it. Because I've actually missed writing it, when things weren't so complicated and I had actual time to do things I enjoy. Also I've had to read back a bit and I actually cringed so hard at my previous attempt at writing when I started this fic so I apologise for that... Anyway I hope you enjoy this. **

**Please review.**

**Katie xx**

* * *

Part 1/2

* * *

As the late February sun blared through the window Zoe turned over her hand accidentally hitting into the empty bed beside her. The contact made Zoe come to her senses. She sat up in bed running her hand through her hair. She glanced at the clock beside her 6:30am. Where was Max? He never voluntarily got out of bed early. She let herself fall back down on the mattress and pulled the cover up and over her head.

Almost 30 minutes later and Zoe was disturbed by her alarm sounding. She reluctantly swung her legs out of the bed and wandered into the kitchen. She put the kettle on and sat on one of the breakfast stalls looking through her magazine. The kettle clicked off and she watched a little bird out of the window as it sat on a branch the wind ruffling through its feathers. She picked up her cup and went to sit on the sofa. As she sat, in front of her on the table she saw a little note. After placing her cup down she picked up the note and opened it out.

'Zoe, umm, yeah well sorry for rushing off without saying goodbye. I have some very important business to attend to. See you at work. Oh and when you first get there make sure to go to reception Noel has something for you. Love you always MJx'

A little memory niggled at the back of Zoe's mind but she couldn't quite place it. She finished her drink placing the empty cup into the sink and walking into her room to get dressed. By the time she was ready she had to leave straight away or for sure she'd be late. She climbed into her car, Max must have walked. The engine came to life and off she drove.

She parked the car, taking one last look in the mirror before she opened the door stepping out on the tarmac. She headed inside and just as the note had told her walked straight to reception. She looked around but there was no sign of Max. She waited patiently until Noel had finished dealing with a patient.

"Ah, Zoe I have something for you."

"Yes so a little birdy told me."

"I don't know who it's from it was just left here with a note and a piece of paper that said 'For Zoe.'"

"Thanks. Noel?"

"Oh yes sorry here you go." he said handing Zoe a little package and a note. Zoe made her way up the stairs to her office. She unlocked the door and placed her bag down and put the little box on her desk and sat down in her chair. She opened the note.

'Go on Zoe open the box, I know full well you'll read this note first but don't stop now.'

Zoe smiled to herself, she folded the note over and pulled the little box towards her. She took off the lid carefully and inside was a necklace. It was a silver chain with a rose gold heart attached to it. On the back it had 'Z+M' engraved. Zoe undid the clasp and placed it around her neck. She then picked up the note again.

'Wonderful, if you're still reading this I take it you liked the necklace. So the next stop is resus. If you walk in and look under the first bed then all will become clearer.'

Zoe stood up, what was max playing at. She walked into resus and looked around just to make sure no one was watching. She bent down and reached under the bed, moving her hand a bit feeling for an object. Her hand hit a note and a cylindrical object. She pulled them sanding up quickly, for if someone was to walk past or come in through the doors they'd think she'd lost it for sure. The object she held in her hands was a full packet of love hearts, she opened them and put one into her mouth. She opened the note as she walked out of resus.

'Full packet this time aren't you luckily. Don't ever say I don't spoil you. So where to next. Well I assume you have some patients to deal with, you are a doctor after all. Although you have the cheek to say that I do no work. Wait until the clock strikes 11am. Then go get yourself a coffee, I'll leave a little something for you. MJx'

Zoe looked down at the floor as she tried to hold in her laughter. She ate a few more sweets as she walked back to her office, she picked up her stethoscope and went to work. She was in cubicles today. The first patient was a young girl who had fallen off her bike and fractured her arm. Zoe set it in plaster and sent her on her way. Her watch read 2 minutes to 11. By the time shed cleared up it was just gone 11 so she went to get a coffee. She reached the desk and asked for a black coffee. The barista handed it to her along with a packet of curly wurlys and another note.

She decided to go and sit in the staffroom. It was seemingly empty, but considering it was a quiet shift she supposed most the nursing staff would have gathered at the nursing station to exchange idle gossip. She opened the note and took a bite from the chocolate bar.

'I know how much curly wurlys mean to you, well to us I suppose. But you get my gist. So where to next. Are you getting flash backs yet? Okay so hadn't you better get back to work? We can't have you getting too used to this sitting down every 5 minutes lark can we? Head out to our smoking spot on your next break.'

Zoe shifted in her seat before Rita appeared in the doorway with some patients notes. Zoe reluctantly stood up and plastered a smile onto her face before following Rita to the cubicle. She drew back the curtain and introduced herself.

An hour or so later she had managed to discharge her patient and decided it was time for a fag break and to pick up the next piece of her treasure hunt. On the wall was another note. She took it down and opened the paper up.

'See I told you I do more work than you, always sneaking off for a quick break aren't you. Oh well I won't tell if you don't. Anyway now go to the bench and look underneath. Don't do it too quickly, wouldn't want people to think you're desperate now would we MJx'

Zoe laughed to herself. She walked over the bench and decided that it would look a lot less strange if she was to sit down on the bench and accidently drop her lighter and then pick it up and get the next package at the same time. She sat back up and undid the tissue paper. She looked down at the DVD in her hand. It was Thelma and Louise. Max had been promising to watch it with her for months but they'd never found the time. There was another note stuck to the back of the DVD case.

'Is that a smile I see? Glad you liked it. Well I suppose I have no excuse not to watch it with you anymore. Damn. Do you not remember yet/ it wasn't that long ago surely. Oh well looks like it's time for our next stop, back to your office now. Hop to it, left right, left right.'

Zoe made her way back inside to her office. She shut the door before sinking into her chair. On her desk sat a little black box. She straightened herself up. Placing the DVD she was holding down, she lifted the lid of the box. Inside sat a single tee light. She picked it out and looked at it. It clicked in her mind. She finally remembered. This happened last year. A whole year ago her whole life changed. That day was today. How could she have forgotten? She took the little note.

'So I take it you understand now? I bet you asked yourself how has it been a year? See I'm just too good at this. Well if you don't mind I have some work to do now. Don't get too lonely, oh and keep that present safe you're going to need it. I'll be back later don't fret.'

Zoe giggled a little. Oh how she did love max, it was a year since their actual rooftop lover affair officially began. A year since the day their whole lives became one. A whole year since the day he'd asked her to marry him, up on the rooftop surrounded by an infinity sign of tee lights, how her's completed its cycle. How in that moment she couldn't breathe, how in that moment the only thing in the world she actually carried about was Max. That day was one year ago today. Time had flown bye. How could she have forgotten though? She remembered everything right? Well obviously not, but she always had trusted max to deal with the important stuff and by the looks of things he wasn't planning on disappointing.


	37. I just want to love you part 2

**So here's part 2, hope you enjoy!**

**Katie xx**

* * *

There was another note resting to the other side of her desk, she picked it up.

'So this is coming to end, let's say I hope you've had as much fun as I have. Now take two seconds to carry on reading tho note, I am aware I'm dragging this out but I just want to make sure the ending is perfect. Now your coat! Look in both pockets. Take out the content and I'll see you soon.'

Zoe was a little bit confused to say the least. She stood up and pushed her hands into the coat pockets. Out of one she pulled a note and out of the other another black box. She held them in her hands out in front of her, walking she sat back down at her desk. She lifted the lid of the box. A lighter. With the words "You, it's always you! 1 year of many" engraved in one side of it. Zoe placed her lips to the metal. She then opened the note.

'So now we are almost finished! This trail is at its end. Now take the tee light and the lighter and head to the roof. Also bring your coat it's nippy up here's MJx'

Zoe began to stand, her legs a little jelly like and her stomach began to flutter. She took her coat from the hanger and placed it around her shoulders. As she got to the door, her lungs inhaled deeply. Why was she so nervous? She married this man! The door opened and locked shut behind her. The ED was slightly working, the staff ticking along like the hands of a clock.

The stairs to the roof were steep, her heels turning sideways so to fit in the steps. She neared the door and pushed the handle down. The site she was met with was one of beauty, patience, and love. The edge of the building was lined with love heart bunting, in the centre of the roof space sat a table decorated with pink and red candles. On the floor next to the table was an infinity sign made from tee lights, with a single space for the candle Zoe had been given. She moved forward from the doorway. She felt some arms take her from behind. She turned round and in front of her was Max. He placed a hand on her face and kissed her lips.

"Happy anniversary Zoe."

"Max! I can't even put into words how grateful I am for today! I love you so much."

"now Zoe, take my hand let's complete the infinity sign. And then it's time to dine."

max led Zoe over to the table. She lit the tee light and placed it on the ground, she straighten up again and Max slid his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. She turned to face him and pressed her lips to his.

The after a few moments, Max pulled away and took the chair out for Zoe and let her sit down before taking the seat opposite her. Max then rang a bell and their food was brought out by Lofty and Robyn. (Obviously he was paying them) the set the plates down in front of them before quickly departing so not to get caught up in all the lovely dovey mush that was bound to occur.

Once they were alone again they bean to eat, the occasional glance up to see what the other was doing. They stayed in a loving silence, the sound of the early evening rising from beyond the confines of the rooftop. The patter of footsteps as some shifts finished and other began. The gentle hum of regular conversation. Zoe and Max said not a word. Both quite contented with just one another's company.

Once they had finished their meals they stood up from the table and Max pressed play on his phone. The lyrics to Marry Me filled the space between them. He placed the phone down on he table and held his hand out to Zoe. She lay her fingertips onto the palm of his hand moving them slowly across the creases in his skin. He pulled her on closer, they stepped together. Flowing about the rooftop, every step in time with the next, every turn leading into the next movement. The fluidity of their bodies as they became one.

The music came to an end, the melody began to fade out and once again it was just them and the night. The moon cast down its shadow, the relflected sunlight acting as a light source, as it illuminated the clouds that scattered the sky's above. Max and Zoe stood side by side, Max's arm slipped around her waist. Her head resting in the crook of his neck. The sound of his heart beat echoing through her ears, the gentle pulse of an artery pressed against her cheek. He kisses the top of her head.

Zoe lifted her head slightly so to make eye contact with her husband, she manoeuvred her body to enable her to take Max's face in her hands, she ran her fingertips across his cheek, tracing the line of his jaw before placing a kiss onto his lips. He responded by placing his hand in the arch of her back pulling hercloser. They broke the kiss and stayed forehead to forehead, a smile on each of their lips. As the scene stays still. Those on the ground look up as the moon sits behind Max and Zoe, their perfect silhouette taking up the night sky.

One year on, their rooftop love affair is far from its end...


End file.
